Humanity is a state of Heart
by Alessan
Summary: S 3. Spoiler mid season. Sam and Dean are hunting a coven when Dean is cursed protecting his brother. Will Sam have to kill his brother if he become a monster? Will he save him from the curse and his deal? WARNING: Slash-Wincest. Written for Bigbang 2011
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ti****tle: Humanity is a State of ****Heart**

******Author name: Hunter King and Alessanii**

**Genre:** Wincest with a splash of het in a few scenes

**Pairing:** Sam/Dean, Bobby, Dean/OMCs, Dean/OFCs

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word count:** 34,699 words

**Warnings: **slight dub-con, tattoos, incest, slight mention of rape (Not Sam or Dean), abuse

**S****ummary:** Sam and Dean are hunting a coven who are seemingly casting spells on people whom they hold grudges against to make them pay with their lives. Once they find and kill most of the coven, it being the only way to stop these power hungry witches, Sam and Dean are prepared to leave and call it a good day's work. But there's one more who comes out of nowhere, tossing Sam across the room and nearly killing Dean. Luckily, Dean gets a good hit in and manages to kill her before she can off him. However, before she dies, she casts a spell on Dean. One that will turn him into one of the very things he hunts, leaving Sam to make the decision as to whether or not to kill his brother, or leave him alone to be a threat to all of the unsuspecting victims he may come upon.

**Chapter 1:**

Sam ran down the stairs after his brother, his mind still reeling after what he had just seen. Normally, after he and Dean took out an immediate threat, they just died. But not today. This particular hunt had been a witch; Sam hated witches almost as much as Dean did. After all, they were basically as bad as demons even if they were human because witches prayed to demons and got their power from them. True, most people didn't know that, but Sam did and he didn't like it. Why turn to black magic when things aren't going your way? Everyone else has to tough it out; why should they be any different?

But this witch had to be the worst of them all. This particular witch knew what she was doing before she got into it and then when Sam and Dean had tried to reason with her, she went all Rambo on them and almost killed Dean! That was inexcusable in Sam's book, even if she was still a human. There was no other option that either Winchester could see; she had to be put down.

Dean had gotten to her first, so naturally, he took the shot. They thought it was over, but before she died, she muttered something in Dean's direction; Sam thought it was a spell, but there was no way to be sure without doing a little research. Luckily, he had heard every word the woman said and because they were pointed at Dean, his brain was already filing them away as memory. It wouldn't be too hard to jump on the net and figure out what this woman had been trying to do to his brother. And even if the internet didn't have the answers, he was sure Bobby would. That man knew everything, and Sam loved him to death for it. He was always there when he needed him to be, which was more than he could say for his own father, sadly.

Once they were in the car, Sam felt a lot better. There was just something about the familiar feel of the leather under him that calmed him down no matter how worked up he was; the smell of coffee and leather and both of them mingled around him every time he climbed into the Impala and he figured that had something to do with why he always felt so good in the car. It was Dean. No matter what happened as long as Dean was with him, everything was fine in his world because he felt safe and protected around his brother at all times.

And there was no reason he shouldn't have. Dean had given up his soul for Sam when Jake had killed him, although most of the time, Sam didn't think Dean should have. It was selfish of the older male and Sam just wished he would have been watching his back so Dean wouldn't have had to make that call. But there was no use crying over spilled milk, though more tears would be shed over the next year he was sure. After all, he would be crying for joy when he found a way to save Dean. And he would, too; failure was not an option when it came to his brother. Sam didn't care if he died saving Dean; he was the one who was supposed to be six feet under anyway so he would have merely been returning the natural order of things.

Of course, he knew he was crazy to think that Dean would leave him dead even if them tampering with the deal made Sam go back to rotting meat. Sure, he probably wouldn't have been able to make another deal, but he knew Dean wouldn't stop until he found a way to bring Sam back even if it meant a personal sacrifice. To be completely honest, Sam wasn't exactly sure what Dean would do to get him back if he died again, and it kind of scared him. They were dependent on each other to extreme levels sometimes and Sam knew it was kind of dangerous. But they were set in their ways and there was no changing them now. It was Dean and Sam against the world and he liked it that way. He and Dean had each other's backs and that was all that mattered.

Throughout the car ride, Sam didn't say anything, worried that he would forget something vital, which could lead to them not finding out what the witch had done until it was too late for his brother. He did look over in Dean's direction more often than not, just checking to make sure his older brother was still there and nothing unusual was happening to him. After all, one could never be too careful when it came to witchcraft.

Thankfully, Dean was all right for now and they were almost to their motel room where Sam could finally look up the witch's last words. Sam could still hear them clearly in his head: _Hunter, jūs kļūsiet ļoti lieta, ko jūs medības, lai jūs partneris tevi leju. _He didn't know much about spells, but he knew the language was definitely Latvian. That didn't surprise him, of course; most old-world rituals, spells and exorcisms were all done in Latvian to his knowledge.

After what seemed like a lifetime to Sam, they were finally at the motel. It was so hard not to just throw the car door open before Dean even stopped, but somehow Sam managed it. Probably the only reason was because Sam was afraid his brother would have bitched at him for it and he didn't want to hear it; he knew that if Dean said something to him, he would have to respond with some snappy comeback and then they would undoubtedly get into an argument and Sam just didn't have the time nor the strength for that right now. He was tired and worried about Dean and all he wanted to do was get a little bit of research done and go to bed. Was that so much to ask? His head did hurt since he had been thrown across the room by the witch when she came out of seemingly nowhere.

As soon as Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition, Sam was out of the car and shoving their room key into the lock, bursting through the door as soon as he had the lock done. He remembered that he had his laptop on the nightstand beside his bed the night before so that was the first stop he made once in the room. Laptop in hand, Sam then quickly made it to the table, opening the computer and using the motel room's Wi-Fi to log onto the internet.

It didn't take him long to have the words typed into the _Google_ search engine before he tapped the _enter_ key and started his search. After sifting through the first three pages, he finally found something that looked like it might pertain to witchcraft, though he wasn't sure. After all, he didn't know much about witches, well not as much as he did other supernatural pests anyway, so he was going on instinct with this most of the time.

"Sam, what do you think you're doing now, dude? Go shower and then we'll celebrate the end of the hunt like always: bar, beer, and hot chicks." Dean's words sounded weary and tired after such a bad witch hunt. But dark forest green eyes stayed a little glazed, like Dean wasn't completely aware off his surroundings. Sam watched his brother – clothes muddied, bloodied, his short hair sticky with filth he didn't want to recognize, and all of his daredevil behavior showing in his brother's posture. It was wrong and reassuring to some extent. After all, Dean's denial of his own weariness should count as normal for his big brother in these circumstances. Maybe all would be good; maybe.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Dean?" Sam asked with a roll of his champagne hazel eyes. "I think that witch cast a spell on you before she died and I want to make sure before we do anything rash. I mean, she might have just been mumbling to you about her grocery list, or something but I want to be safe."

Sure, Sam was about ninety eight percent sure the witch hadn't been reciting her grocery list to Dean, but his brother seemed to think it was funny. And he did love making Dean laugh. It didn't happen often, but those few times that it did really made Sam's day.

Something that really pissed Sam off, however, was when people posted things on the internet that he was sure were only there to waste his time and make him even more angry than he already had been before looking at the idiotic web page. Like the one that he was on now, which had touched a little bit on black magic and witchcraft but then started to stray from the subject and talk about some television show that had really hot witches doing magic on it. Sam didn't care about television shows when his brother was possibly dying, dammit!

A few more ridiculous web pages (and one book thrown at Dean because he wouldn't shut up) later, Sam finally had something going. It was a site that was probably as old as the internet itself and it dealt with black magic and spells cast on people, mainly hunters, by witches who thought their victims were a nuisance; just what Sam needed to get the answers to his questions.

Skimming down through a few of the spells that didn't mean anything to him at this particular time, Sam's eyes finally landed on what he needed. A small smile came to his face as he turned his head towards his brother whom he had told to leave him alone until he told him there was something for him to know. "Dean, I think I found it," he smiled, attention returning to the screen as his brother started walking towards him.

Quickly, he took in the information on the screen, brain working in overdrive to piece little things together. The smile that had been on his face due to his victory quickly disappeared when everything clicked into place inside his mind. Dean had been cursed. The witch had used a nasty death spell and Sam was sure that if he looked back at Dean, the older male would be wearing a look similar to his own; devastated, scared, confused, anxious even. There were so many emotions running through Sam he wasn't even sure which one to deal with first.

He slowly turned around once more to look at Dean, the look on the older male's face everything that he had been expecting. Sam wasn't about to let this get the best of them. Dean was losing his damn soul and they hadn't let that stand in their way yet. Hell, Sam was trying everything to make sure that didn't happen and now Sam was going to make sure that this didn't happen to Dean either. He owed him that much since Dean was always there to protect Sam and make everything better. Now, it was Sam's turn to make everything better for Dean and he wasn't going to let his big brother down.

Sam angrily snapped the laptop closed, pushing out of his chair as he began to pace around the room. "Don't worry Dean," he soothed, head shaking back and forth. "I'm going to take care of this. There has to be a way to make sure this doesn't happen, right? I mean, it's just like your deal; we can make it go away. It never has to happen."

If they had gotten anywhere with his brother's deal, Sam might have believed his words a little more; it was a great speech after all. But until they actually found a way to get out of this that was all they were; words. Meaningless words that Dean probably didn't even believe, which held absolutely no value to them other than they came out of Sam's mouth and he was at least trying to be sincere. However, sincerity wasn't going to get them anywhere and Sam knew that.

"We should call Bobby," Sam suggested, shoving his hand into his pocket and fishing for his cell phone.

"No way, Sam! Put that phone down. We don't need help. We will handle this same as always; research, put up with the shit and clean the bill. Why bother Bobby with such a something like this? Hum! It's not the first time we've had to cancel a witch's spell," Dean growled angrily, a spark showing under the glazed emerald glare he aimed at his annoying little brother, something so Dean-like that it was reassuring in itself.

Shocked, Sam just stared at Dean for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts. "What?" he finally asked, shaking his head. "Bobby will probably know what to do, Dean. I mean, he could help us!"

Grumbling so low that Sam couldn't catch anything, Dean explained himself. The blank stare he received in return made him repeat himself more clearly. "Sam, how could you tell Bobby that a fucking witch cursed me to become one of the things we hunt? That the spell is meant to force you to end me when I will eventually lose my humanity? We don't even know if her last spell worked, so why worry him uselessly?" Dean was shifting on his feet like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

It made sense, he supposed if he really thought about it. Bobby was like a father to them and Dean had never liked to admit to their dad that he had been blindsided on the rare occasions when it would happen. So yeah, Sam could understand why Dean didn't want Bobby to know about this.

Sighing, Sam nodded, letting Dean know he wouldn't call the older hunter. "Fine, I won't call him. Yet. But if this thing gets out of hand and we need help, I'm calling him. I don't care if you want him to know or not."

Sam ran his hands through his unruly hair then, eyes squeezed tightly closed against the headache he was still suffering from since before they left the coven's house. "So, what should we do now? Any ideas where to start looking for a cure?"

The relieved sigh from Dean was unmistakable, rolling off all of his being like a tidal wave. Some life returned to his cheeks and animation entered his green eyes again. His trademark smirk painted itself on those gorgeous lips, which made girls crazy every time he smiled. Mischief was hidden in the glint of the emerald of his eyes, too.

"Shower, then bar, beer and hot chicks; I already told you that, bitch. Time to celebrate being alive. You need to get laid too, my Sasquatchy monk." Dean's exuberance was at its highest with the prospect of fulfilling his basic instincts; he had always been able to enjoy the simplest things of life.

When Dean told him that he needed to get laid, Sam's eyes widened. He did not! If Sam wanted to go out and have a good time with some nameless chick, he would do it. But that was his brother's MO. Sam was more into getting to know someone before he stuck his dick in her! Scoffing, he shook his head as he walked to the bathroom before Dean could into the shower. Dean always used all of the hot water so Sam got stuck with a cold shower and right now, Dean seemed to need the cold shower more than he did. "Whatever, jerk. I don't need to get laid, and I won't be like all of those pigs at the bars who just hit on anything wearing a short skirt and sleazy top. But by all means, you go ahead and have at it."

With that, Sam was in the bathroom, closing the door behind him before he moved to turn on the water. If he were an ass, he would have used up all the hot water, but he didn't plan on doing that. After all, Dean was still hurt and Sam knew cleaning wounds with hot water was a lot more effective than cleaning them with cold water.

Once he was in the shower, Sam closed his eyes as he relaxed back against the shower wall, allowing the water to just cascade over his body. It felt really good to have the hot spray beating down on his aching muscles so he spent a few minutes just standing there enjoying the feeling before he started to actually take his shower.

Because he wasn't using all of the hot water so Dean could have some for his aches and pains that Sam knew were going to be there, he didn't take more than ten minutes showering before he was out of the water, towel slung across his hips to hide any part of him Dean didn't want to see. He then made his way out of the bathroom and to his bed, grabbing his duffel bag and yanking it onto the bed. "You're lucky I'm such an awesome brother and didn't use all the hot water," he assured Dean with a curt nod.

His only response was to have Dean shoot him a glare before the older male slipped into the bathroom to take his own shower, leaving Sam alone in the main room to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic title:** Humanity is a State of Heart

**Author name:** Hunter King and Alessanii

**Genre:** Wincest with a splash of het in a few scenes

**Pairing:** Sam/Dean, Bobby, Dean/OMCs, Dean/OFCs

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word count:** 34,699 words

**Warnings: **slight dub-con, tattoos, incest, slight mention of rape (Not Sam or Dean), abuse

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are hunting a coven who are seemingly casting spells on people whom they hold grudges against to make them pay with their lives. Once they find and kill most of the coven, it being the only way to stop these power hungry witches, Sam and Dean are prepared to leave and call it a good day's work. But there's one more who comes out of nowhere, tossing Sam across the room and nearly killing Dean. Luckily, Dean gets a good hit in and manages to kill her before she can off him. However, before she dies, she casts a spell on Dean. One that will turn him into one of the very things he hunts, leaving Sam to make the decision as to whether or not to kill his brother, or leave him alone to be a threat to all of the unsuspecting victims he may come upon.

**Chapter 2:**

Dean had taken forever in the shower, just like Sam had figured he would. Sometimes it was scary how well Sam knew his brother. But that was what happened when you basically lived in each other's back pockets, he supposed. Really, he wasn't all that bothered by it; generally it helped him and Dean out while they were on hunts and things, so it was probably better they were this way.

Luckily, Dean didn't take long to get dressed because Sam was already planning on calling it an early night anyway; if they left too late, there would have been no point in going at all as far as Sam was concerned. In all honesty, he didn't have a clue as to why he was going anyway. He really wasn't into the whole bars and chicks thing; that was more Dean's scene. Sam would have much rather been at the motel room researching ways to get Dean out of his deal. Well, his deal and now this curse thing, but he wasn't thinking about that until he knew for sure it had worked.

Of course, there was little doubt in his mind that it had because this witch had been one of the most powerful they had ever faced. If she was cursing someone, Sam was sure she was going to make sure it was done right; even when she was mere seconds from death. That was why Sam had wanted to call Bobby and inform him of this right away, but Dean didn't want that and this was really his business more so than Sam's; that didn't make the younger male any less worried about his brother though. If anything happened, anything at all, Sam was calling Bobby whether Dean wanted him to or not!

"Are you finally ready?" he teased as he walked to the door, holding it open as he waited for Dean to walk closer, though not close enough to hit him in case he felt the need to slap him after his comment.

As long as they had these two things looming over their heads - Dean's deal and the curse - Sam figured they could at least have a little fun. Ergo, he was making cracks about how long Dean had been taking in the shower and his brother was going on about how he was a monk who never got laid. It was just fun little things like this that made the times when they weren't hunting so much better than when they were putting their lives on the line for people who probably didn't even care. Not that Sam was complaining, it was just nice to have some time off for a change.

Speaking of time off, Sam had been meaning to talk to Dean about that since they got back to the motel and learned what this witch had done to Dean. "So, I was thinking now with this curse and your deal to take care," Sam started, biting into his lip as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Maybe we should take some time off hunting for a while. You know, get our heads completely focused on dealing with these two messes at hand before we take on anything else."

Dean watched his little brother from behind the hard, stony mask with which he buried his emotions. Sam was fidgeting from toe to toe, nervous as hell, waiting for Dean's decision; behind the nervousness, Dean could see the fear of losing him, fear for him. He desperately wanted to hunt a large amount of Hell Bastards before his end game. But not with a sick Sammy on his trail; not when doing so would fuck up his remaining time with his little brother. God, how he needed him! Always had, always would. His stony face softened into a genuine, tender one.

"Yeah, sure, Sam. But if something shows up, we deal with it, time off or not. I...I can't stand to let someone die on my watch."

When Dean agreed with him, Sam's eyes widened slightly, not having seen that coming in a million years! Surely he thought there was going to be a fight; at least Dean throwing a tantrum before he finally agreed. This had been a lot simpler than he thought! "Yeah? You really agree with me?" Sam asked, just to make sure his brother wasn't jerking his chain.

Rolling his green eyes in an aggravated motion, the older Winchester let out a fake exasperated sigh.

"What do you want, bitch? For me to tattoo it on your ass? If I say okay, then I mean it, geek boy!"

Sam smiled when Dean assured him that he was serious about taking some time off. Now he had time to look for a cure and a way out of Dean's deal. If he could do both, it would make a huge impact on their lives. Dean wouldn't be going to Hell and Sam wouldn't feel so guilty about being the reason his brother was losing his soul. And they wouldn't have to worry about whether or not Dean was going to become a monster.

It wasn't long before they were in the Impala and to the bar. Really, Sam had just wanted to walk there because it was so close, but he could see that his brother was limping, so he hadn't suggested it. After all, Dean had taken a pretty good beating even if Sam didn't want to piss his brother off by bringing that up; therefore, Sam was just going to observe his brother's injuries silently. That was much safer because Dean wouldn't be able to yell at him about it.

The bar was pretty packed when they walked in, it nearly being eleven o'clock and all. There seemed to be bodies everywhere and Sam was a little put off by it. Normally, he and Dean went to places that were a little less crowded than this to keep a low profile. And Sam figured there was reasoning other than that for it; like Dean not wanting to have a wide selection to choose from because it made his head hurt, or something to that effect. Perhaps he had picked this bar because he wanted Sam to have a wide variety; or because it was so close and he didn't know there was going to be so many people here. Sam wasn't sure about the reasoning.

He had already explained to Dean though that he didn't want to have sex with some random woman he met at a bar. That wasn't him; it was Dean. And no matter how much he had tried to be like Dean when they were kids, he wasn't following in Dean's love life footsteps; that was for sure. After all, he had been about to marry Jessica before Azazel killed her; he was sure Dean didn't want to be tied down to one person for the rest of his life like that. It just wasn't his brother and Sam knew it; that was more his personality type.

After he ordered a beer for both himself and Dean, he found his brother sitting in one of the corner booths and joined him. "Here ya go," he smiled, handing Dean the beer he'd gotten him. "To a job well done, right?" he asked, raising his glass for his brother to clink. It was tradition to have a toast after a good hunt, after all; Dean had taught him that.

For the most part, the drinking was done in silence after the toast, Sam having his mind on saving Dean and Dean probably prowling the bar for chicks, or something to that nature. It was a comfortable silence luckily; not one of those awkward silences when he and Dean are mad at each other and they just want the other to leave him alone. The kind of silences Sam liked having between the two of them.

"Sam? Sammy? Dean calling Sam!"called the older hunter, gently rising his voice until his freakish little brother paid attention to him. "Sam, what's wrong, man? You seem completely knotted up inside. What's bothering you so much? I...I thought the point here was to enjoy a break and celebrate our success," Dean asked, concerned.

Hearing his brother ask him what was wrong, Sam shook his head, coming back to the bar instead of at the motel room where his mind had been. "Nothing's wrong," he lied with a shake of his head. "I'm just tired, I guess. You mind if I cut out early and head back to the room? I can walk, I mean it's not that far from here." Shrugging, Sam added, "Besides, if people see you sitting here with me like this, it might ruin your chances of getting laid tonight. Someone might think you're gay."

"Awww, dude, no one will take me for a queer here! I'm too awesome for that! Besides, without you there will be no competition left," teased Dean mercilessly before adding softly, "Be safe, Sam. Get your rest, salt the door and windows , but don't lock the door; we only have one key. Good night, Sunshine."

"All right, great," Sam smiled, pushing to his feet as he downed the last of his beer. "I'll see you when you get back then. If you're going to be out all night, text me or something so I don't worry, okay?" He knew it was stupid, but he was always worrying about where his brother was. Dean could take care of himself and Sam knew that, but every now and then people made mistakes; even Dean.

He was satisfied with the mumbled reply he received from his brother, slowly walking away from the table and to the door, waving slightly at a petite brunette who was giving him a seductive look. It wasn't that he wasn't interested; it was just he didn't want to have casual sex. She should have been staring at Dean if that's what she wanted.

The cool air felt nice on his face as he walked out of the bar and started back to the motel room. Sites and different books he could look through kept running through his mind with each step; things that might help Dean. He was going to call Bobby when he got in too just in case something turned up on the older hunter's end about Dean's deal. Of course, Sam wasn't going to mention the curse because Dean had told him not to, but Bobby already knew about the deal and they were working on it together for the most part.

Of course, neither of them had any theories yet and they were running out of time. Well, they had about six months, but that wasn't enough time in Sam's opinion. Dean wasn't even sweating it yet; all Dean did was yell at Sam and tell him that if he kept scratching at this itch, he was going to end up in the ground. And even if Sam knew that was probably true, he didn't care. As long as Dean was safe, Sam didn't care. After all, even if Sam was dead, all would be right again because he was supposed to be the one in the morgue anyway; not Dean.

Once he was back at the motel room, Sam settled down at the table and started looking for anything that might lead him to finding a way out of Dean's deal. Right now, he was going to focus on that until he was sure the spell had worked. Still, in the back of his mind, there was that nagging feeling telling him the spell had worked and he should be focusing on that, but he didn't care right now; Dean's deal for about a half hour and then he would work on the curse.

*****

After about an hour of researching both the deal and the curse, Sam had called Bobby and he didn't have anything on Dean's deal either, not that Sam was surprised by that. But now he couldn't look for anything else involving Dean's deal because the Impala had just pulled into the parking lot, signaling that Dean was here. So now, Sam was focusing solely on the curse; whatever he could find out about it was good enough for him. After all, there were so many questions about it running through his head and Sam wanted answers to each and every one of them. What was Dean going to become? Was it reversible in case they were too late? Were there any other known survivors?

It would have been so much easier to find information on the last question if he had Bobby's help, Sam was sure. Dean was being ridiculous about that one in Sam's opinion. Bobby was like their father; only he wouldn't judge Dean for having been cursed. Sam could just hear their father chastising his brother for letting his guard down and allowing the witch to even speak.

Disgustedly, Sam tossed that thought aside. He had always hated the way their father came down on them for things that were more or less out of their control. Sure, Sam knew that John had only been trying to protect them and make them better hunters, but he had traumatized Dean according to Sam and that was just unacceptable.

"Hey," Sam greeted when Dean walked into the room. "You're back earlier than I thought you would be. Nothing exciting at the bar?" He surely hadn't seen anything, but then Dean could see something in anything with tits. After all, he had banged that waitress down in Tampa; Sam had made him go get all of his shots again after that.

"Nothing worth it left at the bar after you left. The only hot chick was that brunette and she seemed to be after a freaking Sasquatch, not a hot guy." Dean shrugged his shoulders high in an unconcerned motion. Then he added so softly that even he just barely heard himself, "And I can't leave you alone, Boy Wonder."

Frowning, Sam merely shrugged. "Okay, whatever," he answered. "So, I've been doing a little bit of research on this curse in case it actually worked. I haven't found anything yet, but I'm working on a few theories. I think Bobby could really help on this, Dean. He's smarter and older than I am, which means he has more experience in this kind of thing. I mean, when have we ever asked Bobby a question about something like this and he didn't have the answer?"

Dean's stance became stiff as he heard Sam's plea. His cheeks suddenly became red with anger, or shame, Sam wasn't sure, at the mere thought that Bobby could hear about his failure; again. The words were rash and expelled in a growl, " Not happening, Sam!"

Angrily, Sam shook his head. "Dean, that's ridiculous. He can-"

"He can't do anything! There's no way in Hell or Heaven, he will hear about that!" snapped the older brother, his body rigid with contained emotions.

"Fine," Sam answered, not really in the mood to argue and he could tell Dean was feeling the same way. "I'll just do it myself, I guess." Quickly, he started punching in keywords that he thought might lead him to the answers he needed to his question into _Google_.

Another three hours later and Sam was still right where he had started. Nothing about this curse was coming up into any of the searches he'd typed in and he was starting to think that he was never going to find anything out. All he was able to find were facts that he already knew; Dean was going to turn into something supernatural, the witch had intended for this to be a slow and painful death for both hunter and partner, and it was in ancient Latvian. Nothing Sam could use to even build on for a new search.

He sighed tiredly as he looked over at his brother's sleeping form. Earlier, he'd heard Dean talking to him about something but he hadn't really been paying attention; he guessed Dean was just telling him he was going to hit the sack. Good thing, too; Dean looked tired after the hunt and if Sam had been in any mood to argue with him about the bar, he would have just told the older male to go to bed and sleep off the witch hunt. But Sam knew how much Dean liked to celebrate and he hadn't wanted to take that away from him.

Now, he was going to follow Dean's example and get some sleep before he had to start all over again with this research. He wasn't going to stop until he found _something_ that might be of use to him. And if he couldn't find anything, then he was going to call Bobby whether Dean liked it or not. It wouldn't be the first time Sam had done something against Dean's will; he was searching for a way out of his brother's deal and Dean didn't want him to. Besides, Sam could always just tell Bobby it was for a case they were working on.

It was a kind of hot in the room, so Sam opted to just sleep in his boxers, tossing his shirts and jeans into a pile by his duffel bag. He'd have to do some laundry soon so he had clothes to wear for the next few weeks he noticed before he climbed into the bed. The sheets were at least cool against his now bare skin and the mattress was soft, which was more than he could say about some of the motels they had stayed in over the years, so it was pretty easy to get to sleep. Sam was grateful for that, at least.

*****

The next morning when Sam woke up Dean was still sleeping. Of course, that didn't surprise the younger Winchester one bit; he was always awake before his brother. Slowly, he rolled onto his side, grabbing his cell phone to see what time it was; however, before he grabbed his phone, something caught his eye, causing him to flick his gaze up to his older brother. There, on Dean's back were two wing-shaped tattoos on his shoulder blades Sam knew for a fact weren't there yesterday.

Quickly, Sam jumped off the mattress and took the two steps separating him from his brother. He kneeled down on the floor beside Dean's bed, gently tracing the tattoos now on his brother's skin. Dean moaned softly under the brush of his brother finger, startling Sam for some time. Perhaps this was a clue as to what Dean was becoming. But just to be sure, he shook Dean awake, rolling his eyes when his brother told him to leave him alone. Typical Dean; always wanting a few extra minutes of sleep.

"Dean, did you get tattoos on your shoulder blades last night?" Sam asked, figuring just blurting it out would make Dean wake up and actually be concerned about this. He smiled to himself when his plan worked and his brother was up and staring at him like he was an idiot.

"There are no tattoos on my shoulder blades. I don't intend to have one there much less two of them," replied Dean angrily, just before catching Sam's worry. It wasn't a joke; Sam's heart filled his hazel eyes with concern, like when he learned about the deal, or in the car about the curse. Without any more words, Dean left his bed, running to the bathroom and looking in the mirror above the sink. And there, plain in the reflection of his back, they stood: two fine tattoos of wings, bat-like wings, one on each shoulder blade. Their design was of the finest precision, each detail clearly standing out, even the little claw in the front of the wing, shining and almost alive. If Dean wasn't sure they were tattoos he would have expected them to suddenly move and flap like the real thing. His scrutiny was broken by Sam's exclamation.

"Oh God, Dean! You have another one on your lower back," Sam gasped, shock clear in his voice.

Bending a little to see by himself, Dean watched in the mirror the reflected tattoo where Sam pointed it out, just above the crack of his ass cheeks on his tailbone, an intricate tribal tattoo laid. Like a triangle pointing down; like an arrow showing downstairs, lines flailing, melting, crossing each other in a beautiful, nearly hypnotic pattern.

Suddenly facing his brother, Dean began to search the hazel gaze uneasily, needing to find a clue because it had to be a joke; one of his brother's joke to retaliate against his unconcerned behavior about the curse and the deal. It had to be. But only concern, panic and what Dean refused to call wonder filtered through Sam's stare. Then the hazel eyes broke the connection to linger on his chest, hot stare detailing him suddenly going southward in a quick motion before widening. Dean was disturb by his brother's roaming gaze, but the astonishment he watched appear on his little brother's face made him look by himself. Sam wasn't directly watching his boxers or under, but there just at the waistband of said boxers disappearing under the fabric, was a fourth tattoo.

This one was a wave of green leaves and flowers, even half hidden under Dean's clinging underwear, Sam could see the dark green of ivy leaves entwined with deep purple flowers of mandragora. They stood so alive on Dean's skin that he was sure to be able to scent the heavy intoxicating perfume of those tempting flowers.

A deep throated moan interrupted his investigation of Dean's hip tattoo, retrieving his fingers quickly, those traitors who were caressing in a light touch, following the pattern of ivy branches. Dumbfound by his own behavior, Sam retreated in the room, hastily putting on some clothes, to hell if they had just been worn the day before; he just had to escape the pull of those things on his brother and find breakfast for both of them.

Sam figured that was his answer. Now, they had a clue about two things; one, the curse had actually worked, and two, whatever Dean was turning into had tattoos; fucking alluring tattoos. That didn't narrow the playing field down too much – after all most of the beings who possessed tattoos were the ones who had allure too, the kind that predate on humanity in plain day – but it was a start.

Sighing, Sam started the Impala, running his hands through his unruly hair before he grabbed the wheel, taking his time to drive half the town in his search of suitable food. He was not looking forward to the long, hard and painful conversation they should have after eating; he couldn't bear to discuss this on an empty stomach. And he knew Dean would never bring up the conversation, so it was probably going to be him who started the conversation.

He was re-entering the car with his load of morning food when his phone started ringing – Dante's theme, Dean's idea of combining bad humor and warning – he ignored the call; he was so not ready to chat with Ruby right now. Slowly, he drove back to their shared motel room, hoping to find his brother clothed, tattoos hidden if possible under more layers than Dean wears usually.

Nervous, he opened the door to find his older brother spread on his bed, thankfully dressed, even if in just a t-shirt, a thin barrier in his mind, watching some TV show.

"Dean, I got breakfast. You coming to eat?" Sam asked, biting into his lip as he tried not to remember the way his brother's skin had felt under his finger tips.

"Hum," replied Dean dreamily. "What you want Sammy?" His voice fell into a deep rumble, shaking Sam to the bone.

"I said do you want to come eat breakfast?" Sam repeated, rolling his eyes slightly. "Why don't you ever pay attention to me?" It seemed that Sam was always repeating himself when he was around Dean lately.

Ignoring his brother's reply, Dean sat at the table, searching the craft bags like an overgrown cat searching a mouse hole.

"Great! Coffee and donuts! Is there blueberry waffles too?" The hope shined like the sun after rain in Dean's voice, making him like a child again in his genuine hopeful eagerness. "You make a great waitress , bitch." His trademark smirk brightly displayed on his lips before mouthing his first pastry, making soft little noises of contentment. Bemused by the sheer happiness of his brother freely displayed, something he missed the last months, Sam didn't comment his on his brother's cynic remark.

Too soon, the Winchesters found their bellies full and an awkward silence began to stretch between them. Peering under his bangs, Sam watched his brother's face to find some clue on Dean's mood. They needed to have that fucking conversation, but he didn't want to be the one to start it for once in their lives. On the other hand, if he didn't start, Dean would probably ignore it all again.

Sighing loudly in a warning for his brother, that having to discuss this displeased him as much as Dean himself, Sam stood and started to pace the room, needing to burn an excess of energy; some would call it nervousness.

"What else have you been experiencing?" he asked, ready to get as much information out of the biggest clue he had at his disposal; Dean.

"Dunno. " Dean replied evasively. "I feel...like I always do." Then after some deep reflection, Dean mumbled, "Maybe more attuned with my big brother instincts about you; I feel you, your presence more distinctly than before, that's all." Dean shrugged it off, dismissing something so totally trivial. Why did he bring it up, by the way? All that chick-flick emotion crap had always been Sam's thing, not his.

"So geek boy, what do you want to do now? Since you want a holiday, we could try to visit the area or some place on the road; like Salt Lake City?" he asked hopefully, never pointing out that Vegas was near; it would be a shame not to visit that.

Shaking his head Sam argued, "No Dean, we're not going to Vegas. And you can lie all you want and say that's not where you were planning on going by covering it up with Salt Lake City, but I know how you work. And the answer is no."

"Awww, dude, don't make a mountain of a mole hill! That's just a possibility!" whined the older Winchester before adding in a musing tone, "Well, maybe the Grand Canyon and the Mesas that are near it. I'm sure you'd like all those Indian places and history. Could find some researching material on Indian Spirits; it's just normal for a Sasquatch to want to know his origins!" concluded Dean with a laugh, avoiding his brother's punch.

Suddenly, all Dean's good mood slipped away, not even reacting when Sam punched him hard on his shoulder. The green eyed hunter began to shiver and whimper lightly, sweat forming all over him. It took some time for Sam to catch the change of mood, to see his brother's distress. Pain was painted all over Dean's body and face.

Seeing that his brother was in pain, Sam frowned, grabbing Dean's arms and holding him up so that he didn't fall on the hard floor and hurt himself. "Dean?" Sam asked, concern clear in his voice. "Shit! Dean, come on, what's wrong?"

"Hate, Sammy; so much hate…" mumbled Dean, fisting his hands until blood seeped from under his nails, which were firmly planted in his palms, shivers running deep all over him. "Pain, hate, destruction… Sam, it's so dark," continued the soft murmurs of Dean's shaky voice.

Sam was completely distraught by the far away gaze his brother had; it was almost like a Seer in a vision, caught in a trance-like state. Fear grew inside him, twisting his insides in tight knots; cold sweats ran all through him.

"Dean?" Sam whimpered, shaking his brother like Dean had done so many times when Sam was caught in a nightmare. "Dean, come on man, snap out of it!"

This brought no reaction at all. Dean continued to whimper, worrying his lower lip until blood began to smear his mouth and chin, his attention focused beyond the door of their motel room. Then, all Hell broke loose; Dean's screams pierced his brother's ears, just before some loud pounding shook the door, a voice muffled by the wood and Dean's agonizing cries. Stuck between his brother and the pounding, Sam hesitated about how to react, but his choice was taken away when the door broke in. In the rubble, the little blonde who saved them from those housewife witches and their demonic mistress stood, her sole focus on Sam, as if Dean's screams never reached her.

"SAM, you know how I hate when you ignore my calls! I have better things to do than run to you and warn you about some of Lilith moves on you hunters!" shouted Ruby above the ambient noises.

When she began to approach Sam, the screams ceased immediately, letting place for a deep throaty growl before Ruby was suddenly sent flying against the first wall. Pain seared into her very being; pain as forceful as pain from Hell tortured her spirit, heat burning her flesh like Holy water. Then she registered the whispered words addressed to her in between all the growling and snapping.

"Not yours, ever! You will never have him, bitch!" Dean's lips formed other words but she couldn't understand for her own sake, because the hunter's hands were killing her, destroying her essence. But the next words, she could never miss them. "If you try to mess with him, I will erase you from existence…painfully." She never took threats well – never ignored them either – not when a mad glint shined in her adversary's eyes that made her shiver as though she were facing Lucifer's wrath; not when something was shredding her being from inside. In a desperate move, she shielded her demonic essence, hoping to escape the power ravaging it.

And as suddenly as it began, the pain ceased, the hunter going limp in the boy king's embrace, a feverish look on his face. _That was close,_ Ruby thought.

"Sam, what's going on with your asshole of a brother? It's the first time I've seen someone so mad and scary. And trust me on this, I know the true meaning of _scary_," inquired the demon, still a little shaky.

Slowly, Sam shook his head, truly not sure what had happened. Everything had been a blur. It had happened so fast and Sam hadn't caught the words Dean hissed at Ruby, which meant Sam was more in the dark than the demon. "I-I don't know," he admitted. "Dean was cursed by one of the witches, so I'm guessing it was a side effect of that. I mean, it's all still new and we don't know what to expect."

"I can't leave the both of you alone a day, without you messing with another witch? Are you two fucking nuts? The little coven of housewives didn't teach you anything? Again, you hunted a witch without any protection?" ranted Ruby, weaving her hands madly.

As Ruby ranted, Sam frowned, not really sure how to react. It wasn't like he could deny it, after all. Everything she was saying was the truth. "You're right, I'm sorry," Sam mumbled, shaking his head once more. "But what were we supposed to do, Ruby? Just let her run rampant and steal people's souls? We're hunters and it's our job to-"

"Enough, Sam. What symptoms has your brother shown until now; besides a propensity to lose it when I'm in front of him?" came the cutting reply from the little blonde.

"Um…I don't really know all that much about it right now," Sam admitted, biting into his bottom lip. "I know that he's apparently more attuned to my presence than he had ever been before. But that's all I know." He wasn't about to go into detail about Dean's tattoos and the way he reacted to them. That was far too intimate of a conversation to have with Ruby in Sam's opinion.

Ruby worried her lower lip, lost in her thoughts before asking, "I have to touch him in order to figure out what's wrong with him, Sam." She had to know, or she wouldn't be able to do what she had to. So the demon watched the younger hunter until his uneasiness made him accept, although reluctantly.

"I'm warning you now Sam, with the way he reacted to me when I came in, this may be uncomfortable or a little painful for him," added Ruby as an afterthought. The little woman waited until the hazel eyed man nodded before reaching for Dean's left temple and beginning to study the body and soul of the older brother.

As soon as her power rushed through him, Dean began to squirm under her touch, painful whimpers escaping his mouth. Frowning in deep concentration, the demon increased her scrutiny, making Dean howl from pain and seizure. She released him, her diagnostic taking its toll. Battered, she wavered and fell, her legs unable to support her any longer.

"A Death Curse, Sam; that witch used her last breath to cast her ultimate revenge. I can't find where the magic goal lies, but Dean had acquired a great empathy, that's why he reacts to my nature. Demons are made of hate and pain so he expressed pain and hate towards me. He needs to learn how to protect himself, to shield himself or with the sheer amount of his power he will go mad, feeling anyone and anything in a large radius, like maybe ten miles around." As she explained her discovery, Sam blanched, fear creeping inside him in shocking waves.

"You have to go now, Sam. Take him to a secluded place, deep in woods or high on a mountain, until he learns to shield himself. I came here to warn you about Lilith's move; she's on her way here to kill both of you. Take him now; I will leave false trails and give you time to disappear from her radar. Hurry!" she urged, already packing the Winchesters' belongings.

She watched them flee the town, the black car becoming tinier with each mile they took in their escape.

_Fuck_! she thought. _You can't trust even an experienced witch to do anything properly! And I have more problems with the boy king now than before. I hope that asshole will learn how to shield himself and control his power or he will go mad and became God's tool. Fools are in the hands of God after all, and empaths more than anyone else. If that fucking shit falls into God's hands, we won't be able to have the boy king. Maybe we could corrupt the older one too; he would be a great tool, if I can shape him. _Sighing, she lost herself in the people wandering the streets, melting into the crowd.

It took Sam four days to reach a cabin belonging to Bobby that was lost in the woods of Yellowstone – how Bobby Singer managed to acquire a cabin within the limits of the park was open to anyone's beliefs – but he agreed to let the brothers use it; some of the rangers that were aware of the things lurking in the dark would be able to circumvent their colleagues so the Winchesters were left alone.

The older Winchester was out for five days, just managing to drink some water or juice to stay hydrated. Sam was baffled by Dean's show of empathy each time they were too close; seeing his own emotions reflected on his brother face was quite disturbing, like the unleashed tears running down Dean's cheeks as Sam was helping him, or Sam's anger and despair turning his brother's face into a mad, demonic mask, like in Japanese theater. So reworking his dad's lessons of meditation, Sam tried to maintain a hard calm near his big brother, each contort of Dean's lips reminding him of his failures.

Bobby's place was actively warding off demonic and spirit presences. The food supply would be maintained by some ranger friend of Bobby's, letting Sam take care only of his older brother. After he woke up, Dean suffered headaches for a whole week, unable to stand crude light or noise, and even less the feelings of humans nearby. He was a mess until he learned enough to shield himself, even from the weakest thing of all psychic history. From there, he was able to stand by himself, but only in the large cabin. Sam took enough blackmail material during these days to last a lifetime. Photos and films from his phone were securely saved in a mailbox for his use only, and despite some accidental posts to Bobby; Dean humping a little tree caught by the lust of two poor rabbits, Dean chasing butterflies in conflict with a baby fox, Dean trying to scale a tree to collect some nuts for the next winter due to some squirrel living in the attic.

But some of those events were for Sam only; like the time when a puma in heat came too close to the human habitation, sending Dean in a frenzy. Sam barely escaped rape when he put his brother to sleep with some emergency drug Bobby had insisted he keep within reach. Or the time when Dean tried to rip his throat out with his bare teeth when he was lost in the heat of some predator. Those gave Sam nightmares. Even if Dean's purring with his need to get laid like the big cat was enthralling.

Dean finally learned to maintain his shields, empowering them against stronger feelings or weakening them to scan the area, never dropping them totally, until wearing them was instinctual, to their relief. If Dean remembered his behavior when he lost his control, Sam could only guess.

There was some awkwardness, when deciding to find his little brother who had gone for a walk in the forest, Dean let his protections fall and was inadvertently caught in the turmoil of Sam masturbating. Sam was furious; his personal space was completely invaded by such inquiry. Dean was completely mortified for coming at the same time as his brother because he felt in his own body Sam's attention to satisfy himself; it was like being jerked off by Sam in person, waves of arousal shaking him before the wrongness of the notion shot through him. It took a few days for Sam to forgive him.

They were staying at the cabin for a month and a half when some frightening events occurred. Dean was walking through the forest, enjoying the feel of life that his controlled empathy was giving him. On his way back, five sources of hunger and joy, of hunting and pain entered his mental map of the surroundings, their intent focused on…him. He was the prey. Running as fast as he could, avoiding being trapped in a hunting pack tactic, he slalomed. He was in sight of his cabin, trying to send his despair and fear to Sam when he fell, a big root caught his left foot and a tall red haired man, the most gorgeous being he'd ever seen, sending ivy to tie him. He avoided the plants but the pack had trapped him, moving endlessly around his position. Now he could see them; they were some kind of humanoid wolves on two legs, reminding him of werewolves despite the high sun shining through the branches. Broader, taller, with longer claws and teeth they seemed to wait, guarding him there.

Branches and roots began to weave a cage, when a malevolent aura suffocated Dean, something too happy to have him. Howls of joy echoed all around, marking the successful hunt. A tall Arabian man, bronzed skinned, dark eyes, in leather outfit approached, his evil smirk distorting his elegant features. Dean had no doubt he was the source of the evilness he sensed, nor that he, or it, was the leader of the hunt. The only one Dean couldn't feel was the red haired being, as if he didn't exist, or more likely was able to shield himself like the older Winchester.

Before the S&M caricature of a man could reach him, silver bullets began to rain, hurting the strange werewolves badly. Dean broke through the forming cage of natural elements, running towards where his little brother was wreaking havoc on his attackers. Outer rage filled Dean when the Arabian being understood that its prey may escape. Red ran in the direction of the Winchesters, falling near the incomplete cage, a guttural cry escaping his throat. When he stood again, Dean could see his own knife – he must have lost it in his fall – buried in the being's chest, relief and... what appeared to be joy painted on the being's face.

Strange thoughts rang in Dean's mind. _Sorry, Little Cousin, run from the Tamer, or he will enslave you, like he did to me_. In a last act of will, Red moved the knife, piercing his own heart. As death settled in his body, something green oozed from the quickly decaying body. The fluid nurtured the surrounding plants, making them grow, flourish and in the heart of the wild growth an enormous oak took root, as if it were older than a millennium, its frantic roots and branches attacking the retreating monsters.

The silence was as sudden as the attack. Insects and birds rushed on the great new tree in that patch of wild plants. Life exuded from each leaf and flower like in a blessed land.

Once all of the chaos seemed to have died down, Sam looked towards his brother, glad the older male was all right. If anything would have happened to Dean, Sam didn't know what he would have done. "What just happened?" he asked, brows knit in confusion. "Were they hunting you?"

"Dunno Sammy. It...it was so quick. One minute I was walking peacefully, and the next I was running for my safety," shrugged his big brother uncomfortably. "I... sensed them, their focus and I tried to reach the cabin." Dean's gaze ran over the remnants of the battlefield, finding only bones where the corpse of the two deceased bodies of the humanoid wolves fell. Sweat marred his skin at the thought of something being able to eat the body in mere minutes.

Looking at the new patch of land that had grown in mere minutes right in front of them, Sam mumbled, "Do you think it's safe to be standing this close to that?"

"Watch, dude. There are some rabbits and squirrels. If it wasn't, they wouldn't be near it," replied the older Winchester with his shit eating grin. Curious, Dean entered the overgrown plants, touching the bark of the oak. A feeling of peace fogged Dean's mind as soon as his hand brushed the tree skin, deafening him to his brother's startled cry.

Unable to reach Dean in time, Sam watched branches, ivy and roots ensnare his brother, a green slime poured in Dean's open mouth. Then, the moving oak let Dean go gently, until he was sleeping at the base of the trunk.

The older Winchester was in his bed in the cabin when he woke up, his brain fuzzy from the strange events.

"Sam? Sammy?" called the confused man, louder and louder until his little brother came to him.

As he approached Dean, Sam rolled his eyes. "You're bossy," he complained before he took a seat on the bed beside Dean's feet. "Everything's going to be all right, okay. You're safe…for now. I don't know if those men are going to come back looking for you, but if they do, we'll be ready." Licking his lips, he explained, "I did some research on the creatures who attacked you; the red haired thing was a Sidhe." When he saw the confused look on Dean's face, Sam reiterated, "A High Fey"

"A Shit, no kidding?" groaned Dean, his puzzled brain unable to understand the younger hunter clearly. He was too fogged by sleep and exhaustion to comprehend something so complex right now.

A small chuckle escaped Sam as he shook his head. "No dude, a Sidhe. They're natural beings who live in these wooded parts. They hate demons that destroy and corrupt their lands around here." Biting into his lip, he cautiously asked, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Yeah, fine. No harm done; not hurt," replied the dizzy hunter.

Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation; that macho behavior would get them nowhere, the big Winchester act of "All-is-good-in-the-rainbow-world" would just let things get worse if there was something.

"If there's something wrong with you, let me know now. I don't want your macho 'everything is all good' attitude screwing you up. Let me help you," Sam argued, glaring slightly at his brother.

Grumbling about ungrateful brats who never respect their elders, Dean finally answered, "Dunno, _Samantha_. I feel the same. Shields in place, stronger maybe. Exhausted, tired and pissed off by my nurse." His trademark smirk finally twisted his lips as he couldn't sustain his _tired_ mask.

Again, Sam rolled his eyes when Dean called him Samantha. He would take it as long as it meant Dean was being a good boy and explaining any possible symptoms he might have. "Also, in my research, I found that the green ooze was Sidhe blood. There's a legacy to a perfect heir, records indicate that some powers may be enhanced; a connection to nature maybe, animal control, different languages, the ability to see or use Glamour. Really, it's basically the faery magic."

Slowly, Sam allowed his gaze to drop down to the bed, picking at a string on Dean's blanket. "I'm worried some of this stuff might have mingled with the witch's curse. So if there's anything you feel that's off or strange, even if it seems like nothing, you have to tell me, okay?"

Sam didn't relax until he received the nod from Dean, knowing that this was one thing his brother would keep since it was obvious how worked up Sam was about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic title:** Humanity is a State of Heart

**Author name:** Hunter King and Alessanii

**Genre:** Wincest with a splash of het in a few scenes

**Pairing:** Sam/Dean, Bobby, Dean/OMCs, Dean/OFCs

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word count:** 34,699 words

**Warnings: **slight dub-con, tattoos, incest, slight mention of rape (Not Sam or Dean), abuse

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are hunting a coven who are seemingly casting spells on people whom they hold grudges against to make them pay with their lives. Once they find and kill most of the coven, it being the only way to stop these power hungry witches, Sam and Dean are prepared to leave and call it a good day's work. But there's one more who comes out of nowhere, tossing Sam across the room and nearly killing Dean. Luckily, Dean gets a good hit in and manages to kill her before she can off him. However, before she dies, she casts a spell on Dean. One that will turn him into one of the very things he hunts, leaving Sam to make the decision as to whether or not to kill his brother, or leave him alone to be a threat to all of the unsuspecting victims he may come upon.

**Chapter3**

Dean was thinking hard, not something he liked usually; he preferred living in the moment, on the rush of things when it wasn't hunting related, but with the waves of worry and concern his little brother was radiating, he had to take things seriously.

"Sam, are you using your little trick to shield your emotions?" the older Winchester asked sincerely, concentrating on his perception of his brother.

"Yes," Sam answered with a nod. "You've been a little out of it, so I was making sure I didn't overwhelm you with my emotions. I just figured you needed all the help you could get with your empathy shield."

"So why do I feel you like we're skin to skin?" the green eyed hunter genuinely inquired before flushing furiously as memories of Sam jerking off heated his blood, the ghost hands roaming his body like Sam's hands taking care of himself. Shit. He shouldn't think of THAT. "Whew, I mean I feel you like there's no barrier between us, not your I'm-one-with-the-world trick or my empathic shield. And I swear I maintain it now full time! You, you're just here, a ball of emotions in the back of my head! I could feel each of your shifting feelings, not overpowering like before, more like a constant pull," he finished lamely, unable to put his thoughts into the right words, not like Sam would have done. God, he's so fucked. How could his own brother find relief now never being able to jerk off a little steam without his big brother _watching_ the whole thing; always being trapped with him?

"Sidhe's Legacy?" wondered Dean.

Shrugging, Sam answered, "Maybe. Or it could be the curse getting more powerful because of the incident with the Sidhe. I'm not sure."

"Great! Fucking great!" grumbled the older brother. "Did you see other changes when you showered with me?"

When Dean asked his question, Sam's eyes widened, the younger Winchester quickly shaking his head. "Wh-What? No! No, I didn't see anything. I-I mean, I didn't see _much_. It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Saaaaam! What do you mean by 'not much'?" asked Dean warily, a little pissed off by the way his brother seemed to withhold information from him, and a little scared by the oncoming revelation. "It's not another tattoo, isn't it?"

Quickly, Sam shook his head, seeing how frightened Dean seemed to be by the idea of there being a new tattoo. "No, it's nothing like that, Dean. It's just…you're skin; it's silky and soft now, almost opalescent like a gem." Licking his lips, Sam made sure to keep his hands to himself no matter how much he wanted to touch his brother. "And you're hair…it's shinier than it was before. Your lips…different, almost pouty like you're begging someone to kiss you. Nearly sinful…everything about you now is like that. All designed to draw you in and make you…want so badly to touch and kiss even when you know you shouldn't."

Noticing that he had just said that out loud, Sam gasped, eyes wide once more. "I mean, you know, if you're into that sort of thing. _I'm_ not because you're my brother and that would be wrong, so…nope, doesn't bother me."

Dean was dumbstruck, lightning striking him a thousand times couldn't do a better job than his little brother describing how beautiful -fuck he's no girl-, gorgeous – for God Sake, Dean's no fucking girl-, and how damned fuckable he was now (- what _now_? He's always had been so fuckable, ask all of his flings!-). Before he could react to Sam's notification of his changes, his phone rang loudly. He answered as a zombie, recoiling from the shouting in his sensitive ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU, FUCKING WINCHESTER? And what have you done to my cabin, you damned idjits?"

"Hi to you too, Bobby. Your voice is always a rainbow in the rain," mocked Dean, ignoring the initial outburst. "Since you asked so nicely, yeah, Sam and I are good, healthy." Then he abruptly cut the communication, watching his phone like a serpent about to bite him. As he expected it, the devilish device rang again playing the same tone.

"Hi, Bobby. What could I do for ya?" the green eyed hunter calmly questioned under the amused gaze of his little brother. The grumbling on the other end became clearer this time without the overwhelming shout.

"Dean Winchester, cut me off like that again and I will track your sorry ass wherever ya go. Then I'll beat you until you dream of Hell as a vacancy!" Bobby Singer's voice carried his anger again, despite refraining from shouting Dean's brain out of his thick head.

"So? Why the fuck are you howling my ears like a banshee, Bobby?" Dean was annoyed by the less and less consistency of their talk.

"Where ARE you, both of you?" Bobby managed real calm and concern this time, setting Dean on alert.

"Where do you think? Inside the cabin you stole in Yellowstone!" came the puzzled reply of the older Winchester. "There was that little problem a day or so ago, but the area is clear for now. Why, Bobby? Why are you so worried about us?" He could hear the unspoken 'I don't care about you, just my cabin' hang between them, like the biggest lie that it was.

"I received a call from my friend, the ranger Santo, he tried to visit you with your groceries for the week, but he swears there was no trace of the cabin like it never existed." Sam, who was crowding Dean's personal space to hear their surrogate father suddenly took the phone, asking more details of the ranger's testimony.

"He didn't tell more than that, Sam. Just that the clearing doesn't exist anymore and that there is no trace of the cabin," Bobby replied tiredly, all his worry having exhausted him.

Licking his lips, Sam explained, "Uh, we were attacked earlier. There are werewolves' skeletons on the porch and a dead Sidhe right now. Some kind of magic was released into the earth when he died and this huge moving oak tree formed." Biting into his bottom lip, Sam added, "Dean and I think the Sidhe may have done something to the curse; made it manifest more, or something. We're not sure."

Sighing so loud that both brothers could hear him, Bobby began to answer. "Ya two 're fucking problem magnets. But yeah Sam, the Sidhe may have hidden the cabin to protect you. You're sure it was a Sidhe? 'Cause no one's seen any of them for hundreds of years. I'll tell my friend it's some sort of hologram to protect the area. He'll leave your groceries near the clearing limit. Watch each other's backs, 'cause the thing will come for Dean again." And the line was cut, Bobby having hung up the phone before they could ask more.

"So, Sammy, you find me attractive, don't ya? I didn't know you swing that way, dude!" teased the green eyed Winchester, the sole thought of Sam admiring him heating his blood and comforting his heart for no reason.

Watching intently his self-proclaimed knight, Sam weighed his answer. "Yeah, Dean I swing both ways. And yeah, I didn't intend on telling you this with all your harsh remarks on this kind of thing, there was no reason to let you know. But you're wrong: I was not praising your good looks. You just have a preternatural beauty now, like the Sidhe or some other beings. My point was that the changes affect your body now. And yeah, you're gorgeous!" ended Sam with the evil smirk he reserved for when he planned some mischief for his big bro.

"I'm so NOT gorgeous! I'm no fucking girl, bitch!" growled Dean.

"Jerk. And you're SO gorgeous that Marilyn would have died of envy, seeing you!" Sam's banter was light and happy, like it hadn't been for a long time, since the deal more exactly.

"Dude, I AM NO GIRL; I'm a fucking attractive man!" But Dean's words lost all anger in the bubbling happiness his empathy was sending him. Sam was just there, happier than he had been for months, loving their exchange without any other meaning than being with _him_, with Dean. And that was priceless for the older brother.

"Aww, you should say 'fucked man'; you can't be the one doing the fucking with such bowed legs, Deano," continued Sammy surfing on their joyful talk. Then, he was just sent sprawling onto the bed in a very manly fight with his big brother, no mock fight like when they were twelve and eight, but like when Sam was fifteen and they had to prove to each other that they were men, macho, proud and strong.

Dean gave Sam no chance for recovering from his sudden attack, harassing; using all the tricky moves a life of hunting taught him to keep the upper hand on his younger sibling. Sam lay still under him, totally blocked by Dean's more experienced skills. He held his face close to his brother's ear to whisper in the shell, "Tss, Samantha, you should know better than to mess with your big brother. Told ya', you're the girl in our relationship."

Chuckling softly, Sam shook his head, trying to get up. "Come on Dean, I'm done," he laughed. "Let me up."

"Dude, you now the rule! If you want to be freed, say it!" crowed the older hunter, all mirth and delight, like any kid on Christmas morning before he could open his gifts.

Dean could feel each of Sam's feelings, annoyed first with himself to fall for his brother's old tactics, ashamed in seconds because his brother took him so easily and he should have known better, then angered by Dean's rueful smile when he asked for their younger rules in training, but there was no way he could submit to Dean like that, again.

"Tssss, Sammy, Sammy..." the languid tone, the one saying 'I have all the time of the world', irked each of the hazel eyed hunter's nerves. Dean won't cave, not in that state of mind.

Finally, Sam gave up, rolling his eyes. "Dean is the King and I am his noble servant and will do what is necessary to serve my master," Sam grumbled, shaking his head. "Now let me up."

"Damn, straight man, I'm your king and I accept you as my worthy knight!" replied Dean in their old scheme, reclaiming some of their youth in the process, when they played Arthur and his Knights, the winner having the other do his chores.

A deep longing came from Sam, through the empathic link they shared, reminiscences of lost innocence. Dean released his key, engulfing his little brother in a bear hug.

"I know Sammy, I gotcha," murmured the older man. "We'll be okay. We'll work things out, you will. Dude, if anyone can, you will." He needed the reassurance as much as his brother. They lay there a long time, rocking against each other like they had done a thousand times as kids.

When Dean hugged him like that, Sam gasped, eyes slipping closed as he wrapped his arms around Dean. It had been so long since he felt this close to his brother and he wanted it back. This deal and now the curse were tearing Sam's world apart and it made him want to cry until there were no tears left in his body. After what seemed like ages to Sam, the younger Winchester finally asked, "D, do you think the Tamer will come back?"

" Probably, Sam…No, it will. I know it will," sighed Dean. "It lost two werewolves and Its Sidhe pet. It wants me to replace its loss. It won't stop before it has me or we have it dead."

Frowning, Sam asked, "How can you be so sure, Dean? Maybe it'll just leave us alone because it's worried we'll kill it, too."

"I…I remember it. Its ways. I just know it. When you asked me, I'd have just those memories that came back and—"

Confused, Sam interrupted, "How can you possibly remember that?"

"I…I don't know Sam. It's just there in my head. It…" Despair swelled through Dean's words, his stance, completely at a loss, unable to explain how he could know.

Sam realized that Dean was actually affected by the Sidhe legacy and the fey that had killed itself had passed some of its knowledge to Dean. "Tell me what you know about the demon," Sam ordered, biting his lip as he waited for Dean to answer him. The more they knew about this thing, the better prepared they would be.

"It's not a true demon, not like we know them. It's an Arabian being, one of the Djinn's creations. They're made to guard their palace. It's made from some human in their debt. One Djinn had to use the flesh, bones, nerves and blood of the human to create a whip, a living whip in which he embeds some of its power. The whip is a part of the Tamer; that's they called their guards. It could literally 'tame' any supernatural creature, make it its slave, and absorb some of its powers through the bond they share with their victims. It feeds through the twisted bond of dominance, like some other's feed on emotions. The stronger the Tamer, the stronger the things it can dominate, and that works for the number of creatures it can maintain under its control. The Sidhe should have been badly hurt or weakened for the Tamer to exercise any control on him. And since the High Fey had a link with Nature itself, the tamer had never been able to control it totally. That . . . That's why he saved me. He saw me as part fey, his Little Cousin. Sam, those were really werewolves with it. Even in daylight. It was the Tamer's power over them: it enhanced their true selves, their characteristics. They're easier for him to control because they are sociable, living in packs, it plays their alpha role. Oh god, the things it did to have them . . ."

As Dean spoke, Sam frowned, sensing that his brother's empathy was doing a number on him. "Dean?" he asked, hand moving to touch the older male's arm. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, dude, yeah, I'm good. It's just . . . the memories are . . . they're not only knowledge, they're feelings, scents and sounds too." whispered Dean too quietly. Those particular memories had to have taken a great toll on the older man to tire him so much. Sam wondered if he wanted to know more, but the haunted look on his brother face was too much for him. He finally preferred the bliss of ignorance.

Changing the subject, Sam asked, "So, what does my awesome King want for dinner? Pizza, burgers? What's your poison tonight?"

"Chili, I want your awesome chili, Knight. With beer and porn on the TV." The reply was so Dean: when things are bad, food, beer and sex were Dean's response to everything.

Of course Sam should have guessed that response. "Well, I can get you two of the three of your asshole pig requests, but the third is going to be a little complicated. There're no bar wenches here to take the edge off the lust after porn, so that's not happening."

"Awww, you're insulting your king, I should kick your ass, cut out your tongue or just killed you"

Smiling, Sam answered, "But if you killed me, then no one would be here to make you my awesome chili, now would they?" He knew he had won this battle, so with a smile he walked to the kitchen and started making his chili.

The evening was uneventful after that. Sammy made his heavenly chili, Dean devouring three-quarter of the meal with happy noises, the ones he usually reserved for pies or hot chicks. They watched TV, drinking beer in a companionable silence. They went to bed early, exhaustion catching them for the last days.

Sam awoke suddenly in the middle of the night, confused. Some noise had made him stir. Then the noise rang again. It took some time for the younger Winchester to recognize the sound of someone trashing, little desperate whimpers filling the room. He was on Dean's bed a second later, trying to wake his brother from some nightmare. Despite all of his attempts, his brother was unable to wake up, his uncoordinated moves growing wilder.

In last resort, Sam crashed himself on top of his older sibling to prevent him from hurting himself, gripping tightly his brother wrists. The hazel eyed hunter was crooning soothing words in Dean's ear, when his brother bit him in the tender flesh of the crook of his neck, teeth drawing blood, pain flaring to make his soul recoil, before an intense pleasure wash over him. Teeth still embedded in Sam's body, the older Winchester was sucking greedily at his brother's sweet blood, calmer now, if not for holding the younger man in a death grip, who stayed on the high pike of pleasure from the bite.

Releasing the abused flesh, sleeping Dean lapped the neck soothing the tender injury. It took a while for the young hunter to understand that there was probably some sort of venom or pheromone into the bite, messing with his body and senses. Trying to give himself a little distance from Dean, Sam began to retreat from on top of his brother, which caused the older man to trash again as soon as the weight of Sam quit him.

Sam resumed then his former place on top of the green eyed hunter, keeping his body out of reach of his brother teeth after their first successful bite. He stayed there a long time, his brother thrashing again as soon as he disentangled himself. Fatigue wore his body, and sleep claimed him once more, his firm grip on his brother never wavering.

Dean was comfortable, a sweet heat warming his body, a delicious scent enveloping his space, and there was that heavy reassuring weight on top of him. It claimed peace and home, and Dean basked in it, a feeling so rare that he cherished it. He could feel hot skin under his lips and began to gently kiss it, feeling something crusty touch his soft lips. He opened his eyes to see pale skin marred in dried little rivulets of blood. He tracked them to the source of the injury to discover a silvery bite, completely healed and it tore up some feelings in him, possessiveness, pride and love. He fell asleep again with a huge smile, completely content and safe.

Dean's next wake up was caused by cold. It should have been warmer, and less lonely, god, someone should have been here with him, and he could scent that elusive presence, the lingering remnant of that person in bed with him. He began to track down the body that should have stayed with him, keeping him safe and warm. His nose sharper now caught a whiff of that delicious scent that marked the one that should be there. In his sleeping attire- only tight boxer briefs-, the cursed hunter gave chase through rooms until a stronger emanation struck him, and he just latched himself on the traitor who left his side in the bed.

Sam was searching through some hidden sites on the net, when strong arms encircled him, and a hot mouth kissed the bite-mark from the night before. The younger Winchester gasped in surprise when the lips touched him at first, not thinking that Dean would be doing something like this when he was actually awake and lucid. "Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, turning his head slightly to get Dean to stop licking him.

"Shh," Dean whispered, turning Sam's head once more so that he could go back to licking him. Something primal, possessive spiked up within him as he licked at his brother. The younger male was so damn hot and he was all his; the bite mark proved it. Sam belonged to Dean and no one else could have him because of the bite; they would all know who Sam belonged to when they saw it. Quickly, he changed positions so that he was in front of his little brother, blocking Sam from the computer that was stealing Sam's attention from him. He then climbed into Sam's lap, lips once again going to Sam's neck, kissing and sucking at the mark he had left on the younger male's skin the night before.

Although he felt really awkward sitting here with his brother in his lap licking at his neck like a damn puppy licking its mother's nipple, Sam did as he was told and shut his mouth. After last night, Sam didn't know what Dean wanted from him or what he was supposed to do about things when it came to his brother, so he was just going to let Dean take the lead. That sounded like a plan to him, anyway. This was probably just his brother moving on instinct because of the curse now. And Sam wasn't about to mess with that.

As he licked at his brother's sweet skin, Dean moaned softly, his dick taking a slight interest in what was going on. However, as soon as he felt himself getting hard, Dean quickly pulled back, shame washing over him for what he was doing, what he was _feeling_ for his brother. "Uh…sorry, I don't know what I'm doing," Dean admitted, shaking his head as he removed himself from his little brother's lap. What the hell was that about? He shouldn't be feeling this way for _Sam_ of all people!

Clearing his throat, Sam shook his head. "No, it's okay. It's something to do with the curse, I'm sure. Don't worry about it," he explained, knowing that Dean probably had no control over his actions. Changing the subject, Sam explained, "So, I think I might have found some information on this Tamer, or whatever we're dealing with. I think I might know how to kill him."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, genuinely interested. After what that thing had done to all of those creatures, it deserved to die. A painful and horrible death if Dean had any say in it.

Sam nodded in answer, turning the screen so that his brother could see the site he was on as well. "According to this page, destroying the Tamer's whip works better than any other kind of method. There are other things too, but destroying the whip is the one to go with. What do you think? We should head out as soon as possible?"

Nodding, Dean stood, heading into the bedroom to grab some clothes. He returned a few minutes later, dressed fully and ready to head out. "Let's go. I know where to find him," he explained, heading towards the door, knowing Sam would follow.

And Sam did, a small frown on his face as he tried to figure out how Dean knew where to find this thing. "How do you know where it's dwelling?" he asked, finally unable to take it any longer as they jogged through the woods. Dean wasn't about to take the Impala on this hunt.

A small frown came to Dean's lips when Sam asked how he knew where the Tamer was. "The Sydhe was there with it for a while, Sam. I still have all the thing's memories, you know that," he answered simply, stopping outside a large cave once they came to it. "He's in there." Turning his attention to Sam for a moment, Dean nodded to the younger Winchester, heading into the cave as soon as Sam nodded back.

Once inside, the Winchesters could hear the sound of a whip cracking and moans filling the room followed by small whimpers and barked orders. Almost as soon as they got close enough to see what was going on, Dean could feel everything the young man forced on his knees in front of the Tamer was feeling. He was so scared, so broken, and breaking even further by the second, forcing the older Winchester to lean against the cave wall to prevent himself from doing something stupid.

"Dean?" Sam asked, seeing that his brother didn't look so hot right now, hand pressing against the older Winchester's chest as the other pressed against his shoulder. "Are you all right, dude? Do we need to leave? We can come back and do this later. Get your shields in place and we'll come back, Dean."

"No, we can't," Dean argued, shaking his head. "We have to stop him now. If you could feel what's going on with that kid…Sammy, we have to stop him."

Sam nodded when Dean told him they had to stop the Tamer. He agreed with his brother, but he was worried about what it would do to Dean. Obviously, the way the man was feeling was already affecting Dean and Sam was afraid it would get too bad and then he didn't know what could happen to his brother because of that. And it scared him to think that something could happen to his older brother. "Okay, we'll stop him, Dean. But promise me you're going to be careful."

At Dean's nod, Sam turned his attention back to the Tamer and the werewolves surrounding him. Though almost as soon as he did, Sam had to look away. The Tamer had a young man on his knees with the whip wrapped around his neck and another wrapped around his cock as he forced him to suck his dick. He was screaming at the younger boy that he was his master and his provider; that he gives him pleasure and pain and that he was all he had.

Suddenly, the sound of a whip cracked and then the Tamer was screaming at the young boy who had been on his knees. Something had gone wrong, but Sam was too scared to look; he didn't want to see what was going to happen next. Dean was right; they needed to end this now. When he turned back around, the young man was being raped by one of the werewolves, causing Sam to nearly gag, eyes drifting over to Dean to see if he was all right. He seemed fine, but Sam could tell that he was breaking along with the young male. "Dean, come on, let's finish this."

Nodding, Dean broke out of the shadows and stood tall in front of the Tamer. "Hey, I heard you were looking for me," he yelled, gaining the attention of the whole room. A small smile came to Dean's face when the young werewolf was released and he felt the relief washing through his body. However, when the Tamer told him he would be a nice addition to his collection, Dean frowned once more, features going hard as steel. Then, the fight was on.

Now, five against two was not a fair fight, but Dean and Sam were holding their own; they had faced worse after all. The Tamer had ordered his werewolves to stay back for the most part because he was the one who wanted to capture Dean, so Sam was dealing with them more than Dean who was focused on the Tamer.. Of course, Dean wasn't about to let it capture him and break him like he had done to the young wolf. All of the rage he was feeling from the way the Tamer had been treating the creature came to the surface, making it easy for Dean to overpower the thing, grabbing the whip and dousing it in gasoline much like he and Sam had done to the bones of so many vengeful spirits over the years. He then flicked his lighter open and let it fly, destroying the whip, and the Tamer.

While Dean was taking care of the Tamer, all of the werewolves had charged Sam. He had gotten a few good hits in, taking out three of them and had been working on the fourth when the young wolf that had been the Tamer's entertainment for the evening came out of nowhere and knocked Sam off guard. .his gun had fallen out of his hands and now he was weaponless and vulnerable against the remaining two werewolves. Claws dug into his skin as he tried to fight against them to no avail.

Dean had been reveling in the fact that the Tamer was finally dead when he heard a ruckus across the cave. Seeing the werewolves on his brother attacking him like that, anger and fear swelled up in Dean. "Sammy!" he screamed, running towards his brother and bodily knocking off the werewolves attacking him. Strength coursed through his veins as he fought the werewolves who dared touch his brother like that. He didn't even need silver bullets as he ripped them apart limb from limb, blood spilling all over him and splashing onto Sam.

It wasn't long before they were all dead, leaving the Winchesters standing victorious on yet another hunt. Panting out his breaths, Dean extended his hand to Sam who took it and allowed Dean to help him to his feet, eyes wide as he looked down at the werewolves; well, what was left of them anyway. "Dean…how?" Sam asked, shaking his head slightly as he looked up at his brother once more.

"I-I don't know," Dean answered softly. "I just…I saw them trying to hurt you and something inside me just kicked in and I did…this." Biting into his lip, he explained, "It probably has something to do with the changes that the curse forced on me, I would imagine. It's the only thing I can think of."

The younger Winchester nodded at Dean's explanation, figuring that was the only thing it could be. "Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, that's the only explanation there is." Sighing, he grabbed his brother's arms and started tugging him towards the opening of the cave. "Come on, let's get out of here."

As soon as Sam was out of the cave, Dean went back inside, soaking the Tamer's body with the remnants of the gas and set it on fire. It was not the time to have a pissed and vengeful spirit on their backs.

The brothers were restless after that hunt. They rarely hunted something as nasty and evil as the Tamer and its pet werewolves. Worse, Dean's new empathy made him feel all the wrongness and the twisting of the Tamer itself, how broken were its slaves, even werewolves didn't deserve such a fate. They belong to the Wild. They were dangerous and murderous, but not evil per se, they didn't enjoy torture or suffering, they killed by need; that made them hunters' prey, to protect humanity, but it was an act of pity to end they're suffering.

Like ending the poor young werewolf's life. The kid had pleaded with all his soul to be put to rest. It shattered Dean's heart, but he did it himself, for the kid, for him and to spare Sam. He cried hours on the limp body afterward. Sam had to take care of the salt and burn himself, letting his older brother mourn until exhaustion. That was why Sam brought them to that bar, the one nearest to the park, to have some normality in the mess of things.

Dean gladly jumped on the opportunity to dull himself with alcohol and in an agreeable woman: death, pain and his brother's constant needs made sure the cursed hunter needed that sort of relief too.

They were there for an hour when Dean noticed her: a tiny brunette, in jeans and a miniskirt, drinking alone, hollowly laughing at the barman's jokes. She was pretty, not the kind he usually hit on, but something deep within her was calling him. Loneliness, fear and loathing. That girl had been hurt, badly.

Drawn to her like a moth to a flame, he wriggled his way to her, asked for two beers and offered her one.

"Hi, lady. Mind sharing a drink to our respective loneliness?" he asked, his gentle smile on display.

The girl was wary of him but his disarming smile hit like always, making her smile in return.

"Yeah, to those who are alone." she replied, taking a long mouthful of the offered drink.

"I'm Dean, and over there's my brother Sam." He offered endless small talk, making her feel at ease, worming his way in until he made her share her burden, what was making her so sad.

It was so common that it was awful: her former boyfriend cheated on her, and when confronted he broke her with harsh words, blaming her for his infidelity. Telling her how pitiful she was, that she had been a charity case and that no one sane would want to have her for a girlfriend or wife. That he couldn't put up with her again because she was not worth it. Her name was Marsha.

Each explanation made Dean more and more angered, more and more attuned to her. He wanted to help, to change her view of herself, he needed to. So he told her, one night, one night to prove her she was worth anyone, more than anyone, one night to give her new confidence. She accepted, not believing his words, just wanting to have someone for one night. Dean explained he wouldn't be there in the morning, but what he would give her would last for life. She hoped for the first time in months that the beautiful stranger was saying the truth. She brought him home, when she usually preferred renting some motel room for sex encounter, because she wanted to have faith in him.

She asked him why, and he replied because she needed it, that his work was to help people, to protect them, and even if it was the first time he would help that way, she deserved a normal life away from the hurt her former boyfriend put on her.

He led her to her bedroom, kissing her gently with soft brush of his fingers on her body. He asked her to strip slowly, for not letting her feel weak in front of a stranger, then he began to remove her clothes, worshiping each revealed bare skin. He showed his care with talk and gestures, soft and sure. He mapped her body with tongue and fingers under the moonlight. He caressed each part until only lust and want buzzed through them. He played with her senses until she pled for more. Then he sat on his knees and shins, requesting her to go on his lap. He took her like that in the most intimate embrace, thrusting slowly, worshiping her breasts once more, her mouth and her neck. He lavished each available patch of skin, whispered soft praising words in her ear, whenever he thrust languorously in. He kept her on edge for hours until she couldn't bear more. He finally gave in and accelerated his rhythm, each stroke harder, but no less gentle, building her orgasm until stars exploded under her eyelids, and her body shook in a little death.

Dean could sense all of her feelings throughout. When her orgasm exploded, it was like a door in him had been open, and wave after wave of something poured into him, he drank greedily at that something until some warning bell rang in the back of his skull: he had to stop or he would kill her. Struggling with himself, he forced himself back, cutting the link between them. He was high, like when he had morphine after that time when he was thirteen and had been grabbed by that werewolf, claws digging into his flesh. It had been so bad his father had taken him to the hospital, which was rare. He felt dizzy like when he had the flu, he was scared like when he had nearly shot Sam.

He went to her pulse point, and relief flood him: it was steady even if a little slow after hours of lovemaking. He put his clothes on, noting his painful hard on for the first time. He had not found his completion, but he couldn't stay here to finish his business not when the girl was passed out. He walked out of her tiny flat, like a drunk in the corridor of the building, wavering as he tried to walk to the elevator and get into his suite.

It struck him like lightning: he could feel everyone in the area, little lives buzzing, thousands of feelings unleashed for him to sense. He could have sworn his shields were raised, he knew they were in place, but they seemed unable to spare him from feeling the twenty or so lives in that building. He was so trapped in his struggles with his empathy that he didn't sense them and when they touched him it was too late.

Nicole was there to help her friend who broke up two days ago with her other half. They had a good night with the girls, enough to cheer her distraught friend and decided to finish the night in her friend apartment. They were at the door, when they caught him, a gorgeous man, wavering at each step, using the wall to stay upright; he seemed ill. Something in him screamed for help. They approached him. She and Carla caught him when he fell on them.

At their touch, he knew them in ways he couldn't understand, in ways he couldn't deny either. The girls dragged him into another flat, asking him questions he tried to answer, but they seemed unable to stop touching him, and he couldn't find enough energy to stop them. He was painfully hard and his need seemed to fill the girls the longer they touched him. They needed him too, like Marsha, his instincts were screaming at him to give into them too. He couldn't stop himself, not when they kissed him, not when they stripped him and themselves. He offered them all he had, all his care, all his science of love and sex. He was bare for their needs, he fulfilled as much as he could, guiding the friends with each other in the end, fearing that door that was opening again. When the girls reached their peaks with each other, the energy flooded him again, twice as powerful as before. He escaped as soon as he could, letting the girls sleep in each other's arms.

Dean felt high but without the dizziness, he could feel his life buzzing under his skin in a low murmur like a purr. He was worried but, under that energy he could just feel alive. He exited the building with a joyful step, even his painful hard on that was still present couldn't dull his happiness. He finally reached the empty parking lot, only alight with some weak lamps, to find someone close to his baby. That someone daring to touch his baby!

Anger crept through his veins, he would tear the guy apart if there was a single scratch on his Impala. But at three paces behind the young man, he could sense the guy's fondness for the car each time a finger caressed his baby. So the guy didn't deserve to have his life ended right now; no one worshiping his baby could be a bad guy.

"She's nice, isn't she?" asked the hunter gently, startling the young man. He could see him now: nearly as tall as himself, light blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, probably in his early twenties. He could tell that the man had his share of heartbreaking with those looks of him.

"Yeah, she's beautiful." came the soft reply, full of awe. God, the man was quite in love with his baby. They discussed cars, how to take care of them, classic models. And Dean was completely under the charm of the younger man, Alexander, but 'call me Alex because I hate the other nicknames; they reminded me of TV shows.' The dude had real taste: he was rebuilding his own '67 Chevrolet Corvette, he like classic rock, particularly AC/DC and Metallica. Dean made a great exception for the guy: he let him in his baby. The sheer wonder displayed by Alex was a reward in itself. Dean put his favorite album on the radio to the marvel of the young man. Dean was entranced by Alex reactions, all genuine and heartwarming.

"Want a ride man?" Dean asked casually. His companion blushed heavily at the innocent question. The spike of lust that hit Dean was unexpected, and he just understood the double meaning of his inquiry. And for once, it didn't strike him as wrong or unwanted. So he explained a warm smile lingering on his lips.

"Want to drive her a little? And if you're interested want me to drive you?" Alex's blush deepened, but shyly acquiesced to both. Dean kissed him, a long deep and soulful kiss. It was his first kiss with a guy and he enjoyed it; so different and so alike with girls. The first taste of Alex increased his own want for the young man, and he knew instantly that he would be the boy's first, a complete virgin just for him. With a warm smile, he left the driver seat letting Alex drive them through the parking lot to the sound of Metallica, laughing at small jokes and a cheerful banter.

After what seemed hours but was more likely fifteen minutes, Alex stopped the car and set himself on top of an eager hunter, straddling his lap, rubbing his own arousal against Dean's painful one.

"How do you want me, Dean?" whispered the lively young man. God, it shouldn't have been possible to feel more lust at those words, but they made Dean's want flare!

"On the back seat, you riding me, riding my cock" huskily replied the green eyed Winchester. He then kissed hungrily those marvelous lips, deepening the kiss at the same time that pliant young man surrendered everything to him willingly. Intoxicated by trust and lust, Dean got rid of their clothes, letting his hands wander in the most pleasurable pattern, mouthing soft skin, grinding himself against Alexander's firm ass.

He ended the lavishing of the boy's neck only to hop his naked self on the back seat with the lube and the condom his last coherent thoughts allowed him. He found himself full of an eager virgin body the next second, the young man licking and biting fiercely his tender nipples, and it took all his will to keep from burying his hard on in the promising tight ass and fucking him raw on the spot. Dean's empathy going more and more wild, he captured his lover lips, grinding his steel hard dick against the equally hard prick of the blue eyed man, to find enough time to prep his virgin lover.

Dean suddenly bit Alex shoulder, running on instinct, poisoning him with his new venom. As the preternatural liquid ran through the boy's bloodstream, the older Winchester could feel its effect on his lover: more lust flared and his body relaxed, the tight ass loosening itself on his preparing fingers. Without further warning, he buried himself to the hilt in one powerful stroke, making his partner moan his name in an endless litany of pleas and cries of pleasure. Dean set a relentless pace, in and out, striking his lover's soft spot deep inside his body.

Lost in their united desires, he was surprised when he made the younger man come with just his filling hard on, spurts of semen covering his sweaty chest, the tight heat engulfing his prick like a second skin beginning to stir his own release, which never came. He thrust until Alex collapsed on him, completely spent by his orgasm. Dean used the lack of response caused by the bliss to free his still hard cock, to hide from his lover the lack of his own orgasm.

Dean whispered gentle words of reassurance until Alex caught his mouth in a soft kiss, silencing him for a while.

"God, Dean, it was incredible," Alex mumbled, unable to believe someone could give him so much pleasure in such a short amount of time of knowing him. However, when he noticed that Dean was still hard, Alex frowned before a lewd smirk came to his lips. "Oh, you're still…interested, huh?" he asked, leaning in and capturing Dean's mouth hungrily, tongue exploring the older male's mouth. "Let me take care of that for you," he mumbled, dropping to his knees in front of Dean and taking the older Winchester's cock into his mouth, causing Dean to gasp softly as his head fell back in pleasure.

Dean sighed as he pushed the door open to Bobby's, tossing Alex's number onto the nightstand before heading to his bed and taking off his boots. Suddenly, everything came crashing down on him; he was a monster. He had fed off his sexual partners tonight like they were fucking hamburgers and he _still_ wasn't satisfied! What the hell was wrong with him?

Angrily, Dean jumped off the bed and swiped his arm across the nightstand, knocking everything off with a loud crash, lamp shattering and Alex's number flying under the bed. Obscenities spilled from Dean's lips as he broke things in the room, wanting to make this anger and pain go away. He wished Sam would have just dealt with him before this had happened so he didn't have to become a damn monster!

Hearing things crashing and breaking in the main room, Sam came out of the bathroom towel wrapped tightly around his hips, gun in hand to see what the trouble was. However, when he saw that it was Dean, Sam tossed his gun onto the bed and ran for his brother, grabbing Dean's shoulders. "Dean!" he yelled, shaking the older male. "Dean, come on man, calm down! What's wrong with you?"

"Get off me!" Dean yelled, shoving his brother's hands off him. "This is _your_ fault!" he yelled. "You should have dealt with me when you had the chance. I'm a monster, Sam! Tonight proves it! I fed off people tonight, I swear I sucked their life! I've had sex five times at least and feel this; I'm _still_ fucking hard!" When he told Sam to feel, he grabbed the younger male's hand and pressed it against his jean clad cock, letting the younger male see what he meant.

Sam gasped when Dean pressed his hand to his dick like that, quickly pulling it away from him. "Dean!" Sam complained, shaking his head. "You're not a monster. It's just…you have different needs now. It's part of the curse Dean, making you into a preternatural being. But it doesn't make you evil. And it's not like you killed anyone, right?" When Dean shook his head, Sam nodded. "See, you just gave them the best sex they've ever had. You're like their sex God, or something."

Now that Sam put it that way, it didn't sound so bad, making Dean feel a little better. "Yeah, I-I guess you're right," he mumbled, giving his little brother a nod. "But…what am I supposed to do about this?" he asked, looking down at his member before he looked back up at Sam, his eyes nearly pleading for help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic title:** Humanity is a State of Heart

**Author name:** Hunter King and Alessanii

**Genre:** Wincest with a splash of het in a few scenes

**Pairing:** Sam/Dean, Bobby, Dean/OMCs, Dean/OFCs

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word count:** 34,699 words

**Warnings: **slight dub-con, tattoos, incest, slight mention of rape (Not Sam or Dean), abuse

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are hunting a coven who are seemingly casting spells on people whom they hold grudges against to make them pay with their lives. Once they find and kill most of the coven, it being the only way to stop these power hungry witches, Sam and Dean are prepared to leave and call it a good day's work. But there's one more who comes out of nowhere, tossing Sam across the room and nearly killing Dean. Luckily, Dean gets a good hit in and manages to kill her before she can off him. However, before she dies, she casts a spell on Dean. One that will turn him into one of the very things he hunts, leaving Sam to make the decision as to whether or not to kill his brother, or leave him alone to be a threat to all of the unsuspecting victims he may come upon.

**Chapter4 :**

Sam shook his head slightly when his brother asked what he was supposed to do about his erection. Sam had no idea! "I don't know Dean," Sam answered apologetically, biting into his bottom lip. "Jerk off in the bathroom, or something. If you want me to leave, I can." Giving his brother a small smile, Sam clapped his hand over Dean's shoulder. "Hey, we're going to figure this out, D. Everything's gonna be all right. It always is."

Dean moaned suddenly, new fires ignited in his insides, leaning as much as he could under his brother's hand. Then he went stiff as a rod, tensing in an ashamed, hopeful stance.

When Dean seemed to be pleased by Sam's touch, the younger Winchester frowned softly. Maybe it was just human contact that the curse made Dean crave. Well, Sam could offer his brother a little bit of human contact. His hand on Dean's shoulder gently massaged, hoping to offer Dean a little more of what he needed. "Does that feel better?" he asked, searching Dean's face for a reaction. He seemed to like it.

Dean's pupils were blown further, his breath a little ragged. The older hunter finally stuttered some response, " I...yeah...s'good. Don't stop, please, Sammy...don't…don't stop." Sam worked any tension left in his brother's shoulders, fighting bundles of nerves in his neck, until Dean became a puddle in his expert hands.

"Good," Sam smiled, giving one last gentle squeeze before he pulled away. "Look, I'm beat so if you're going to stay up, try to be quiet, okay?" With that, Sam turned away from Dean, grabbing his clothes and heading back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Once he was dressed, Sam walked back into the main living area, going straight to his bed and climbing in. The blankets were a nice change from the cool temperature of the room. It was still a little chilly out and the heater in the room was broken, not that Sam was surprised by that, so it was nice to have the warmth of the sheets wrapped around him.

He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, but his sleep was far from peaceful. His mind was racing with thoughts of his brother and what was going to happen if he failed and couldn't get Dean out of his deal. It was a recurring nightmare and he hated it. The hellhounds would come and there never seemed to be enough goofer dust to keep them at bay. Eventually, the hounds got to Dean and no matter how much Sam screamed at them to stop, they never listened.

Like so many other mornings, Sam woke in a cold sweat, breaths panting out slightly as he tried to regain a little more of his consciousness; escape the nightmare fully. His head turned on the pillow so he could see his brother, the steady rise and fall of Dean's chest as he slept putting Sam at ease. The sooner they found out about this curse and he could focus all of his attention on getting Dean out of his deal again the better.

Sighing, Sam pushed himself into a seated position, eyes swinging over to the clock. 5:45; time to get breakfast. He silently slipped out of his bed and pulled on some jeans and socks before grabbing his boots and his green jacket. Once all that was done, Sam quickly jotted down a note for Dean letting him know where he had gone in case he woke up before Sam got back, not that the younger Winchester thought that would be an issue.

In about twenty minutes, Sam was back, letting himself into the room since Dean was still sleeping peacefully; must be nice. He placed the bags containing their breakfast on the table before he walked over to his brother, gently shaking the older male. "Dean, you want breakfast?" he asked, nudging his brother a little more firmly.

"Hum, I'm sleepin', Sam!" came the rough reply. A smirk on his lips, the younger man let swirls of aroma tickle his sleepy-head of a brother, watching his nose twitch, smelling the delicious food. In the next second, Dean raised his head, expression gleeful.

"Awww, Sammy, you're a perfect wife. Bringing me breakfast in bed," crooned the green-eyed hunter. "Give it to me, bitch; I'm hungry!"

A small smile came to Sam's face when his brother seemed to be so damn excited about food. It made Sam realize that last night's little episode was nothing to get too concerned about. Dean had just been upset because he was horny, Sam supposed, or more exactly unable to find release despite his -what- seven sexual acts.

At least that's what he was hoping. If not then they were going to have to call Bobby and see what was going on. The older hunter would have an answer for them. He always did.

"So, I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got you the special," Sam explained. He knew Dean was all about trying the special at a diner when they went in. "The waitress said she had some of the best eggs in town, so I hope they're up to your standard." Really, Sam knew his brother would eat just about anything, so he didn't have to worry too much.

Once he had Dean's breakfast out of the bag, Sam grabbed his own before he tossed the bag aside. "Silverware?" Sam asked, handing his brother the plastic knife and fork the diner had provided. "And coffee." As soon as he had his brother all settled, Sam dug into his own breakfast; pancakes, his favorite. The coffee had luckily stayed warm during the drive over so that was a plus. There was nothing worse than cold coffee.

As Sam ate, the younger Winchester watched his brother, trying to see if Dean was all right. Everything seemed fine and Dean was back to his normal self as far as Sam could tell. He couldn't even explain how happy that made him. The way Dean had been acting scared the hell out of him in all honesty.

Nevertheless, Sam merely watching Dean wasn't enough. He needed to have actual confirmation that Dean was all right; needed to hear it come out of Dean's mouth.

"So, how are you feeling today?" he asked, taking a swig of his coffee to hide how worried he was. He had all of his barriers up, so Dean couldn't feel what he was feeling for added insurance.

"I'm a little sore, Sam. And a little put out, kinda numb like on some painkillers. I…" Dean started, only to stop and think of how he wanted to word his feelings, a small sigh escaping him before he continued, "I'm calmer now, feeling like...dunno...like homey. Maybe I'm just a little tired. But with some caffeine and those delicious eggs, I will get better," grinned the older Winchester.

Sam nodded while Dean explained what he was feeling. Sometimes, Sam wished he was the one who had gotten cursed that way he didn't have to ask how Dean was feeling all of the time; he would just know because of the empathy.

"Okay, good. That's good," Sam muttered, giving a small nod. "So, I was thinking that we could do some more research today to try and figure out what's happening to you. I mean, after last night we at least have a little more information about what's going on with you."

He had a few theories himself, but there were just things that didn't add up. Incubus was in his top five, especially after last night, but there was nothing about tattoos or empathy in the event of incubi as far as he was concerned, so he was going to have to look into that a little better. Maybe he had missed something when he first researched, though he doubted it. Sam rarely missed things while doing his research.

"Dude, I'm trying to eat here. We could search all that AFTER breakfast. Don't want to waste a good hot coffee, do you?" complained the older man.

Rolling his eyes, Sam scoffed before he answered, "Well yeah, pulling you away from breakfast for research hadn't even crossed my mind." He wasn't an idiot; he knew how much his brother liked his food and he was damn sure that if he tried to drag Dean away from his food, the older male would be in a pissy mood all day and Sam didn't want that at all.

About twenty minutes after breakfast, he and Dean had hit the research hard, scouring through every internet page Sam could think of and books they had borrowed from Bobby and never got around to returning. There was even a huge library here in the cabin that they could go through and still they didn't really find much. There were a few more bits of information that made Sam lean towards a few of his theories about what was happening to Dean and there was some information that caused Sam to toss out a few more of his theories completely, but other than that, Sam felt like they were still back at square one for the most part.

A few more internet searches and a couple turned pages later, Sam saw that Dean wasn't really doing much research anymore, and the younger Winchester couldn't really blame him. They had been at this for hours and they were still no closer to figuring anything out. His brother deserved a break and Sam was more than willing to give it to him.

"Hey, you wanna stop for a while?" Sam asked, closing his laptop to let Dean know he was done for now. "We can pick this up later if we feel like it." Looking at the clock, Sam sighed, turning his attention back to Dean. "S'about time to get dinner. You want me to go get something? Or we can order in and watch movies, or something. There has to be _something_ on television tonight, right?"

"Great, man. I could live with being served right now. So, yeah go ahead; want mine with double-cheese on it," replied Dean lazily as he got comfortable on his bed.

With another small sigh, Sam grabbed the phone book the motel had sitting in the night stand for their guests' convenience. He found the name of a pizza place he had seen on the internet which supposedly had the best pizza in the county and dialed the number, ordering a large pepperoni pizza with two sixteen ounce bottles of _Pepsi_. Once he hung up the phone, Sam explained, "They said they'll be here in about half an hour. Want to see what's on TV until they get here? And then we can order something off Pay-Per-View, or something."

A soft smile greeted Sam's suggestion. "Yep, Sammy, like in the old days."

The pizza was there in about twenty five minutes, Sam grabbing his wallet and making the payment, leaving a generous tip for the young man who delivered it to them. Once he had the pizza and drinks in his hands, he closed the door and headed back over to the bed with Dean, tossing his brother one of the sodas and dropped the pizza box between them. "So, what do you want to watch?" Sam asked, leaning back into the pillows to get into his comfortable position once more. "And nothing we've already seen, Dean."

"What about something with action? Damned, nothing already seen? Shit, tough decision. _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_, sounds good for me."

Shrugging, Sam nodded. "All right, sounds good to me. Go ahead and order it." He took a slice of pizza as he watched the screen, making sure his brother hadn't just suggested that movie with the intention of ordering something else. He didn't think Dean would do something like that, but he knew how much his brother liked to re-watch movies he really liked and he wasn't about to watch that last movie they had seen. Especially not with Dean in the room able to feel everything he was feeling; certainly not something he wanted to happen again.

Once the movie was ordered, both Winchesters kept their mouths shut and watched. It was actually pretty interesting, and Sam was surprised his brother was shutting up for the whole thing. Usually, Dean one of those people who talked the entire movie and ruined it for everyone else. Sam had tried to get Dean to stop, but it had never really worked out; maybe Dean was finally listening to him. Well, at least he could hope for it.

When the movie was over, it was around seven thirty and Sam felt the need to get back to researching. The more time they wasted, the more time this curse had to manifest and possibly cause something bad to happen with Dean. Sam couldn't even fathom the possibility that something bad might happen to his brother. It was just too horrible.

Slowly, Sam turned his attention to Dean, pushing himself up off the pillows where he had been relaxing during the movie. "I'm going to start researching again," he explained. "You don't have to help me if you don't want to, just don't watch porn while I'm trying to concentrate." The last time Sam had been researching and Dean had been relaxing, he could hear his brother moaning where he sat at the table and it wreaked havoc on his senses. He couldn't handle that again.

Walking back to the table, Sam pulled up some more internet pages he'd saved earlier to go back to when he felt like researching again, reading through each sentence carefully and occasionally jotting down notes in a notebook that was nearby. Anything that even seemed like it could pertain to his brother, Sam took a note of it. He knew not everything he was writing was going to be used but he was just being safe; always overly safe when it came to his brother.

Three hours and about six pages of notes later, Sam was exhausted. Sighing, he closed his laptop, pushing himself from the chair he had been sitting in and heading towards his bed. He would start again tomorrow and hope he found something more useful than what he had gotten tonight. Maybe he'd give Bobby a call and see if the older hunter had found anything yet. Bobby was a lot better at research than Sam, after all, having had a lot more practice and probably a lot more resources.

Slowly, Sam stripped out of his jeans and T-shirt before he climbed into his bed, ready for a nice, long, peaceful night's rest. He was sure he wasn't going to get it, but he still had the hopes of getting it. And he was right; the nightmares started almost as soon as he fell asleep, the barking of the hellhounds ringing in his ears as he and his brother raced through the woods. They made it to the clearing before something grabbed Dean and dragged him down, causing Sam to scream. He couldn't see where the hounds were so he was all but useless as he was forced to watch the dogs rip his brother apart.

Like so many nights, Sam woke to the sounds of his own screams, sweat dampening his brow and making his hair stick to his forehead. However, tonight was different from all of those other nights because Dean was by his side in a second tonight, checking to make sure he was all right. Probably had something to do with the fact that Sam had gone to bed before Dean tonight so his brother had still been awake when the nightmares started.

Dean reached for him, squeezing him in a bear hug before checking all his body for damage." It's alright, Sammy. I've gotcha. Just a nightmare, Sam, it will fade." Then Dean's warm hands roamed again his little brother body, double-checking the lack of injury.

Groaning in annoyance, Sam pulled his arm out of Dean's grip. "Dean, I'm fine," he assured his brother. "You said it: I just had a nightmare. I'm okay." He understood that his brother wanted to protect him and keep him safe, but this was a little much as far as Sam was concerned. "Dean, I'm okay," he assured him again when his brother didn't seem to have been listening the first time, removing his other arm from Dean's grip now.

"Sam, you were screaming like someone was torturing you. What happened, Sammy? What scared the shit outta you?" inquired the older Winchester gently.

When Dean asked what the nightmare was about, Sam frowned, giving a small shake of his head. He didn't want to let his brother know how much this curse and Dean's deal scared him. Dean was probably scared enough already since it was all happening to him, so Sam didn't need to add his feelings on Dean and make him feel worse. But the look on Dean's face let Sam know his brother wasn't about to let him get away with that lame excuse so easily, not this time.

Sam sighed softly before he hung his head in defeat. "It was about the deal you made with the crossroads demon," he admitted. "We were running through the woods from the hellhounds, but they caught us and I was just standing there watching as they ripped you apart. I couldn't do anything because I couldn't see them." He felt tears in his eyes as he explained what was going on in his dreams, quickly reaching up to wipe at the offending wetness before he shook his head and steeled his features, trying to be brave for Dean. "It happens a lot, Dean. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

Dean could feel how distressed Sam was because of the nightmare. Never letting his brother's hand go, Dean climbed into the bed, trapping Sam's head under his chin, like he did when they were kids. "It will be all right again Sam. You will manage it. You will find a solution and I will stay with you. I'm good, Sammy. And it will stay like that because I trust you; you'll save my ass because you're a Winchester and you're my Sammy."

Dean climbing into the bed hadn't been something Sam had been expecting, but he wasn't about to protest it. His brother's arms wrapped around him and his hand in his hair like that made Sam feel more at ease so he wasn't about to let his brother leave now. Quickly, his own arms wrapped around Dean, holding him closely, face pressing in his brother's neck, hiding from the world and letting Dean comfort him.

To anyone who didn't know them, this would look really awkward, but that was something else that Sam wasn't really worried about. He and Dean had a close relationship and he didn't care what people thought about it. And there was no one else here to see them like this, so he wasn't even sure why those thoughts were going through his head, but he wasn't worried about it. Right now, he was tired and he was hoping that having Dean here would make the nightmares go away since this was confirmation that Dean was here and he was all right. Sam still had time to find a way out of Dean's deal.

His wish came true once he fell asleep, the nightmares not returning, giving Sam a good night's rest. In his subconscious, it was like he could feel Dean's hands running through his hair and up and down his back, could smell Dean with each inhale of breath, which calmed him down, not that he was surprised by that. The rest of his night was filled with the peaceful sleep he had hoped for the first time he lied down to go to sleep.

Soft moans and groans filled the room as Dean pressed back against Sam's hands, eyes squeezed tightly closed in pleasure. "Oh God Sammy, yeah…mmm, right there," Dean breathed, moaning louder as Sam did as he was told.

"Feel better," Sam asked with a small smile, pressing his fingertips harder into his brother's skin, giving Dean the deep massage he had promised his brother. Ever since Dean's little outburst last week when he came home from the bar, Sam had realized that his touch seemed to help his brother calm down, so he wasn't opposed to doing things for his brother that made him feel better.

"Oh, God, Sam, s'good. Don't stop. Please, don't stop yet. And yeah, it's a real help. God, oh yes, just there."

Smiling, Sam shook his head slightly. "Don't worry Dean, I'm not stopping," he assured his older brother, digging into Dean's flesh deeper. He had learned recently that his brother was very fond of massages, so he tried to give one to Dean every chance he got. Now they had nothing better to do, so a massage seemed like a good idea to Sam. Well, there would be a need to head out for dinner soon, but that didn't have to come right away; they had time to finish this.

He had been doing a little research the day before and found a new place for them to try out for dinner. They served the biggest burgers Sam had ever seen, and he knew his brother would be appreciative of that little fact. "So, I was searching the web yesterday and found a diner close by that we might want to look into for dinner. They have hamburgers as big as your head!" Well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but he was sure his brother would figure that out on his own.

"You knew yesterday, and it never occurred to you to tell me. So, as big as my head, huh? I'll die of famine; they should make them the size of yours. Then I would never be hungry. Come on, dude, come on, put you're jacket on!" ordered the green-eyed man, trying to stand up.

Laughing, Sam teased, "I thought you didn't want me to stop, Dean." He dug deep into Dean's flesh with his fingers one last time, working out a particularly tight knot before he pulled back, letting his hands fall to his sides. "All right, you're all good," he smiled, moving over to his bed and grabbing his jacket. "We should get moving so we don't get home too late. I want to get to bed early tonight."

Once Dean had his jacket on, Sam opened the door and headed out to the Impala, knowing his brother would follow him. After thinking about food for so long, Sam was actually pretty hungry himself. And on top of the burgers, they had some of the greenest, most delicious-looking salads Sam had ever seen. He just hoped the food was as good in person as it looked on the website.

Over the next few weeks, Dean's need for Sam's presence, Sam's touch intensified. Sometimes, Dean needed things from Sam the younger male wasn't comfortable giving, but he never shut his brother down. There was just this awkwardness between them when the deed was done that Sam wished wouldn't be there.

Really, Sam didn't mind helping Dean out. It was something Dean needed from him and Sam was more than willing to help without complaint. Well, at least it had been like that in the beginning.

At first, all Dean had needed from him had been light touches and caressed. Sometimes, he'd needed the occasional massage or the hug that lasted a little too long, and Sam was more than okay with that. But lately, Dean had started to need more; some things Sam wasn't all that eager to give. A couple of nights ago, Dean had asked for Sam's help.

_**A Couple Nights Ago**_

_Sam woke to the sounds of his brother moaning, a small sense of panic shooting through him at the idea of something being wrong with his brother. Quickly, not really thinking about anything other than figuring out what was wrong with Dean, Sam climbed out of the bed and walked over to Dean's._

"_Dean?" Sam asked, grabbing his brother's shoulder and turning him so that he could see his brother's face, He half expected to see his brother's face all bloody and his chest all torn apart like in his __nightmares; luckily, that wasn't the case._

_Instead, Sam was met with something much more interesting. Dean's face was flushed with arousal, which made his freckles stand out more. Without realizing that he was doing it, Sam let his eyes trail over his brother's body, hazel orbs nearly bugging out of his head when he saw what Dean was doing. _

_Dean's hand was wrapped around his bare, erect cock, stroking fast and hard as his hips lifted off the mattress, fucking his own fist. His breaths were panting out hard, chest rising and falling with each breath. "Sammy," he whimpered, free hand shooting out to catch Sam's wrist so he couldn't leave. "Hurts…can't…make it go away," Dean panted, head rolling on the pillow as he bit his lip. "God Sammy, please…help me…please?"_

_At first, Sam didn't realize what Dean had expected him to do, shaking his head slightly, about to ask what Dean needed; however, before the words could leave his lips, Sam was dragged onto the bed with Dean, the older Winchester using his empowered strength and the grip he still had on Sam's wrist to move his hand over closer to his cock, small whimpered pleas breaking from Dean as the distance between Sam's hand and his dick grew shorter._

_When Sam's hand came into contact with Dean's hot, engorged flesh, the younger Winchester gasped, instinct telling him to pull his hand away, though Dean's grip on his wrist prevented him from doing so. "Dean," Sam started, shaking his head as he swallowed nervously, "I don't—What do you want me to do?"_

"_Wrap your hand around me, Sammy, need your touch, not mine, mine is no relief..." Dean answered, already moving to help Sam do as he had been told. His own hand curled over Sam's as he forced Sam's fingers around his cock, moaning loudly as his brother's big, hot palm touched his flesh, hips jerking off the bed, pumping his cock into his brother's fist. _

"_Fuck Sammy…" he breathed, his free hand curling into the sheets. "So good; don't stop."_

_Sam couldn't believe that Dean was asking this of him; he couldn't believe that he was actually obliging. They were brothers, dammit and this wasn't normal! Sleeping in the same bed fully clothed was one thing, but this? This was wrong. But Dean needed this from him, Sam knew that for sure, the head of his brother's dick nearly purple as he fought to reach his climax. So, Sam would give it to Dean and deal with the consequences later as a true Winchester. _

_Once he had come to that conclusion, Sam got to work, wanting to get Dean off as soon as possible so he could get some sleep; Dean looked like he was tired, so Sam didn't want to drag this out any longer than necessary. "How long have you been like this, Dean?" Sam asked, curious as to why Dean couldn't get himself off if he was here a long time._

_Shaking his head, Dean answered, "I don't know…f-few hours? I've been hard for days now, so I had to try to..." He really wasn't sure, not having been worried about the clock when his dick was so hard it could cut glass. "Oh God Sammy, more, please?" _

_A small frown came to Sam's face when Dean explained that he had been here for a few hours trying to get off. That was another thing to add to the list of things that were happening to Dean. Maybe this would lead them to what the curse was turning Dean into, though Sam doubted it. They had been searching for how long now and they hadn't found anything yet. What the hell was a permanent hard-on going to tell them?_

_Now that he knew his brother had been here for so long though, he was even more determined to get Dean off fast. He took Dean's balls into his free hand, rolling them between his fingers as he stroked Dean's cock, squeezing slightly on the upstroke. Mostly, he was using the techniques he used on himself, not sure how his brother liked to be pleasured. After all, it wasn't the kind of conversation that came up over dinner, so Sam had nothing to go on._

_Whatever he was doing seemed to be working though, his brother arching his back and moaning, practically screaming in pleasure. A few strokes later, Dean was cumming, his spunk wetting Sam's hand as his brother continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Sam didn't stop until Dean started softening in his hand, his own breaths having picked up watching Dean come undone like that because of something he had done to him. It made him feel sick that he was actually getting turned on by this, but he couldn't help it; Dean was fucking hot! Even more with those white splashes of cum on his golden skin that Sam helped to make._

_Pulling his hand away, Sam wiped Dean's cum off his hand on his sweat pants before he pushed himself off the bed, giving a small nod to Dean's whispered 'Thanks Sammy.' He didn't know what Dean was thanking him for; he was a pervert! He'd gotten turned on while he was helping his brother with the curse! Dean had an excuse; what was Sam's?_

_Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep the rest of the night. His mind was reeling with the possible theories as to what Dean was becoming, running over everything he had learned about his brother's new abilities and attributes, but nothing was coming to mind. Another day of research was ahead of him, he was sure._

Since that night, Dean had needed Sam's help to jerk off twice. It had gotten easier for Sam to do so, just accepting the fact that watching Dean cum was going to get him hard and there was nothing he could do about it. Also, he was pretty sure how Dean liked it now, which made his job a little easier.

Tonight, Dean hadn't asked for his help yet, but Sam was sure it was coming. Usually, Dean didn't need him until around two or three, so Sam had a few hours before he was called for. Originally, he had planned on doing a little research, but he was just too tired to even focus; besides, a few hours of sleep was better than none, right?

Sighing, Sam stripped out of his jeans and climbed into his bed, pulling the blankets up around his shoulders as he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him. Lately, the nightmares hadn't been plaguing him, so he was hoping tonight would be no different, but there was no way to tell for sure.

About two hours after he'd fallen asleep, Sam woke to the feeling of something hard pressing and rubbing against his ass, groaning softly in protest as he tried to turn to see what it was only to be stopped by the arm around his waist. Small whimpers were breaking from the person behind him, letting him know that it was Dean; he would be able to tell his brother's little moans anywhere.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, his sleep fogged mind not catching up right away. Of course, it only took a few minutes for Sam to realize that his brother needed his help again, trying to turn once more so he could get his hand wrapped around Dean's cock. "Dean, come on, let me turn so I can help you. I can't exactly jerk you off if you're behind me."

A heartbreaking cry rang behind Sam's hear, the ghost breath sending shivers through him. Dean's pained and rocky voice rasped some words that Sam needed time to process. "Not a hand job. Not enough, not anymore. I need you Sammy, I really need you." The last was just a sob, a desperate cry.

When Dean told him that it wasn't enough and he needed more, Sam frowned, wondering how much more he could do for the older male. That realization didn't take long either, the younger Winchester swallowing nervously once more as Dean continued to hump his ass. "D-Dean," Sam whispered, shaking his head. "I can't…I don't want to. You don't really want this. It's the curse; it's more of a need. We can figure something else out.

"I've tried, Sammy. I have always needed more than you jerking me off. I...I couldn't ask for more, but...now it's more painful. I want you Sam, want to have you," Dean whispered in his brother's ear; then he turned him around to hold his hazel eyes with his open green ones. All was there in their green depths, the bare truth, all the need, all the lust and all that never ending love. "I want you, Sam," Dean repeated softly, his breath tickling his younger brother's lips, the fear of rejection plain in his beautiful emerald eyes. He waited unprotected, unshielded like Sam had never seen him before.

Biting into his bottom lip, Sam asked, "Are you sure? You've wanted me before the curse, you just didn't know how to tell me?" If that was true, then Sam wanted it too; but he had to know that he wasn't only doing this because of the curse. At Dean's nod, Sam smiled softly, biting into his lip once more. "O-Okay. I…want you too." Of course, Sam's didn't happen until Dean needed him to jerk him off and Sam realized that he liked it. That had to be because it was Dean, right? At least that's what Sam got out of it.

Leaning in, Dean brushed his lips against Sam's, moaning softly as he did. This was going to be their first time, so he wanted to make it special for his little brother. Wanted to make sure Sam forgot all about the monster he was turning into and just let him think of Dean as being his brother and nothing else.

Slowly, Dean pressed his body closer to Sam's, pushing his little brother down against the mattress as he did so. His hands then slipped up Sam's T-shirt, pulling the fabric off Sam's body and tossing it haphazardly into the corner before pulling back to do the same with his own. Once both shirts were discarded, Dean pressed his body against Sam's again, lips crashing against his brother's once more, tongue licking its way into Sam's mouth.

As the kiss continued, Dean's hands slid between his and Sam's bodies, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Sam's boxers, tugging on the material. "Lift up for me, baby," he whispered, pulling the clothes the rest of the way off Sam's body once his little brother had done as he asked. Once he had the boxers down to Sam's ankles, Dean had to get off the bed to get the fabric the rest of the way off.

While he was standing, he removed his own boxers, as well before climbing back onto the bed, blanketing Sam's body with his own. Cupping his little brother's cheek, he smiled, whispering, "You are so beautiful, Sammy." His head dipped down, kissing the corner of Sam's mouth, sliding lower, down his jaw, pressing lightly against the bite mark in his neck Dean had made a few weeks ago. After giving the wound some attention, Dean's lips slid lower still, pressing against and sucking Sam's nipple into his mouth.

As Dean practically made love to him with his mouth, Sam was helpless to do much other than moan and writhe beneath Dean. It felt so good to be touched like this. Like he was safe. Warm. Loved. His hand slid into Dean's short cropped hair as his brother sucked his nipple, Sam's back arching slightly, pressing his body closer to Dean's.

After giving the same amount of attention to Sam's other nipple, Dean continued his journey downwards, tongue sliding over Sam's smooth flesh, feeling the muscles rippling beneath his tongue. Sensually, he swirled his tongue around Sam's bellybutton before dipping into the small hole, nipping at the skin just above and just below Sam's navel.

Pulling back once more, lust blown jade green orbs staring at his brother's face, checking for any doubts, Dean gripped under Sam's thighs, pushing his legs apart and up towards his chest. "This okay, Sammy?" he asked, biting into his bottom lip.

Sam nodded, licking his lips. "Y-Yeah, Dean, s'good. Don't stop, please?"

Dean shook his head, smiling. "I'm not stopping baby. Not until you want me to." He realized a little while ago that he and Sam weren't exactly prepared for this kind of thing, not having any lube in the room since they hadn't gone any further than cuddling and jerking off. So, Dean was just going to have to improvise.

Pulling Sam slightly closer to him, Dean dipped his head lower, kissing Sam's shaft once, then each of his balls before moving lower still, tongue pressing against Sam's tightly puckered hole.

As Sam felt Dean's lips pressing against his shaft, then balls, he moaned, head tilting back further, pressing his head into the pillow. However, when Dean's tongue pressed against his hole, Sam jumped slightly, head lifting so he could look down at himself. "D-Dean?" he asked, biting his lip, obviously unsure of what Dean was doing.

"Shh..." Dean whispered, tightening his grip on Sam so that he wouldn't wiggle away. "S'okay. Don't have any lube. Gotta improvise. Just relax, baby. Gonna make you feel good." Slowly, he ran his tongue over Sam's hole again, this time thrusting against it slightly before pressing inside.

Sam whimpered softly his hips pressing back against Dean's tongue on their own accord, wanting to feel more of Dean inside him.

Panting softly, Dean pulled back, looking up at his brother's face. Slowly, he lowered Sam's legs so his feet were pressed against his shoulders before he dipped his head again, lapping at Sam's asshole once more.

"Ungh..." Sam moaned, head rolling on the pillow as his breaths came out in short, shallow pants. It felt so good. His hand darted between his legs, curling in the soft strands of his brother's hair as his free hand moved to fist in the white motel sheets beneath him.

Dean pointed his tongue, thrusting deep back into Sam, lapping at him from the inside before he curled his tongue, smirking against Sam's hole as he heard his little brother moaning and mewling beneath him. Finally, he pulled his tongue from inside Sam, running it over the younger male's hole once more, index finger coming up to press into Sam, Dean using his spit to help ease the digit inside.

Sam hissed in a breath, teeth clenched together as his eyes squeezed tightly closed, Sam focusing solely on keeping his body relaxed so it didn't hurt as much.

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam's face to see if he needed him to stop.

"M'fine," Sam assured him, nodding. "K-Keep going."

Dean returned Sam's nod, getting back to work on opening his brother up, finger sliding in past the third knuckle before Dean pulled it out, then thrust it back in, pressing deeper with each push, crooking his finger to search for Sam's prostate. He knew he found it when his brother arched his body off the mattress, moaning loud and deep.

Smiling, Dean added a second finger, tongue sliding in alongside his fingers to ease the way, fingers seeking out and caressing the small bundle of nerves inside his little brother's body, watching as Sam arched and writhed beneath him, the actions turning him on more than they should have.

Suddenly, Sam sat up, wrapping an arm around his brother's middle, pulling Dean closer to him. "Dean, stop," he whispered, breaths panting out against Dean's lips as he rested his head against Dean's.

"What's the matter, baby?" Dean asked, worried that he had gone too far. "You okay?"

Sam nodded, swallowing thickly. "Y-Yeah, m'fine. I just...don't want to wait anymore. Want you now, Dean, please?"

Nodding, Dean licked his own lips, leaning in to kiss his brother once again, keeping it short as he moved to lie down once more, pushing Sam back against the mattress with him. Pulling back slightly, Dean spit into his palm, reaching down to stroke his cock, allowing his saliva to act as lube, hoping this and the rim job he'd just given Sam would be good enough.

Quickly, Dean grabbed Sam's ankle, pulling his leg up and tossing it over his shoulder before he gripped the base of his own cock, lining himself up with Sam's stretched hole. "You ready, Sammy?" he asked, waiting for the nod before he slowly thrust his cock inside Sam, inch by inch. One he was fully in, buried balls deep inside his brother, he stilled his movements, kissing Sam hard. "Tell me when you want me to move."

Sam's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, lower lip caught between his teeth as Dean pushed his hard cock into his ass. It felt like he was being split in two, even with the preparation Dean had given him, but he could handle it. After all, he'd had so much worse just a few months ago. When Dean was finally all the way in, Sam released his lip, panting slightly, waiting a couple minutes before he shifted his hips experimentally. "Y-Yeah, Dean...now. You-You can move now."

Dean didn't need to be told twice, slowly pulling his cock almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in, breaths panting out softly against Sam's neck and shoulder. Gradually, he picked up the pace until he had set a nice, steady rhythm for them.

Sam arched his back, low moans and groans breaking from his throat as he thrust his hips, pushing back against his brother's cock buried deep in his ass. His leg slid down off Dean's shoulders, Sam wasting no time before he wrapped both legs around Dean's waist, pulling him in closer with his thighs.

Dean groaned, his weight braced on his hands as he leaned over Sam, Sam's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he slammed hard into his brother over and over again.

"Oh God, baby, you're so tight," Dean panted, voice soft as he dipped his head, his mouth trailing hot kisses along Sam's throat. Sam's only answer was to moan loudly as Dean's fingers curled around his achingly hard cock, pumping Sam's shaft.

"D-Dean," Sam gasped, bucking his hips, driving his cock deeper into Dean's fist, his ass back against his brother's dick, fingers digging into Dean's back and shoulder where he was holding onto him. "M'close," he warned, having known from the start that he wasn't going to last long after he had Dean inside him.

"Me too," Dean answered, tugging relentlessly on Sam's cock, driving him towards his orgasm as he felt heat spiraling through his own body. "Oh God, Sammy, cum with me, baby. Sammy, cum with me!" Dean shouted, his back bowing towards Sam as he came hot and heavy into his brother's body. As soon as his orgasm hit, Dean could feel that intoxicating energy pour into him, doubling his pleasure, feeding from his brother.

Sam's inner muscles clenched, squeezing Dean's cock as he felt his balls drawing up close to his body just before the first ribbon of cum shot from his dick, coating his brother's hand, Dean's name tearing from Sam's throat. They both gazed into each other's eyes, champagne hazel locked with jade green as they rode out the waves of their pleasure, Dean collapsing hard onto Sam once his orgasm had passed, panting against his brother's throat.

They lay like that for a while, just catching their breath before Dean rolled off Sam, pulling the blanket out from underneath them and tossing it over their lower bodies before pulling Sam in against his chest, smiling as his brother's hand curled around his pectoral. "I love you, Sammy," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his little brother's temple as his eyes slid closed.

"Love you, too, D," Sam whispered, his eyes sliding closed as well, his and Dean's latest activity having worn him out, not to mention the sensation of being suck dry by the feeding of his brother. That should have been the reason of Dean's distress: denying the feeding from Sam for too long. Sighing, Sam snuggled into his brother's side closer, mumbling, "I'm tired now. "S'go to sleep. Turn off the lamp, too." He'd left it on when he went to bed earlier, knowing he'd need to see when Dean needed him, but now he was ready to go to sleep and he didn't want the light on.

When Dean did as he was told, Sam smiled, eyes fluttering closed once more; he was asleep within minutes, a small smile on his face at the idea of his and Dean's relationship being changed forever after this night. And it should be for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic title:** Humanity is a State of Heart

**Author name:** Hunter King and Alessanii

**Genre:** Wincest with a splash of het in a few scenes

**Pairing:** Sam/Dean, Bobby, Dean/OMCs, Dean/OFCs

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word count:** 34,699 words

**Warnings: **slight dub-con, tattoos, incest, slight mention of rape (Not Sam or Dean), abuse

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are hunting a coven who are seemingly casting spells on people whom they hold grudges against to make them pay with their lives. Once they find and kill most of the coven, it being the only way to stop these power hungry witches, Sam and Dean are prepared to leave and call it a good day's work. But there's one more who comes out of nowhere, tossing Sam across the room and nearly killing Dean. Luckily, Dean gets a good hit in and manages to kill her before she can off him. However, before she dies, she casts a spell on Dean. One that will turn him into one of the very things he hunts, leaving Sam to make the decision as to whether or not to kill his brother, or leave him alone to be a threat to all of the unsuspecting victims he may come upon.

**Chapter 5:**

When Dean woke up at noon, he could feel a heavy warm body curled around him, and it made him smile, a very sheepish smile as his sleepy brain caught up with the night's events. He made Sam His, claimed now, and that thought sent shivers of pleasure through his mid-section. The older Winchester could feel the power humming under his skin, singing where Sam's skin touched his. It was relaxing. Then his little brother shifted, changing his posture, freeing Dean, exposing his tantalizing back, his naked ass to the hungry eyes of his lover.

Biting hard his own lips to hold back some moans, Dean lay on his elbow and began to drift fingertips on Sam's smooth skin, mapping hollows and scars. He felt lucky for the first time in his life, despite the curse – or should he be grateful to it-, he was truly happy, with the only person he loves so deeply, the only one he could trust beyond death. And even if Sam never knew how good looking he was, Dean intended to show him how beautiful he IS, intended to worship him like he deserves.

So his light caresses became firmer, his mouth trailing a thousand paths of wet kisses, his tongue searching Sam's scent and taste in the more hidden places. Stopping suddenly, he ran to the weapons' bag until he found what he should have used last night. Gun oil.

Dean had known he could have used his bite and venom to prep Sam's body, but he wanted their first time to be solely theirs, he needed to know for himself that Sam's lust, his moans were his making, his reward for loving his baby brother, not a side effect of his cursed state.

Now, it was time to take care of Sammy. Dean climbed on the bed behind his sleeping lover, resuming his attentions, licking, groping and mouthing any part he could reach. Uncapping with one hand the precious flask of oil, he began to ease his way into Sam's body, trying to be gentler than the night before, his brother's soft moans echoing in the still room as thousands of encouragements. He took his time, opening his brother little hole more and more. When he reached four fingers without waking Sam, he felt proud and he closed his eyes tightly at the display of his naked wriggling brother. Slicking his painfully hard steel cock, he sheathed himself in his brother glorious body very slowly. He wanted to wake Sam with thrashing pleasure; he wanted Sam to lose it for them.

The green-eyed Winchester began to thrust lightly, reining in his lust as much as he could. He refused to accelerate his pace, torturing himself with the exquisite tightness surrounding his hard shaft. Denying his own needs, Dean continued his soft pounding, biting his lips to stifle his own moans. He could feel the power in him shift, his inner song reaching new heights. Dean was lost in all those sensations: his brother's body eager to receive him, Sam's love and lust, the power inside him so high he wanted to cry, or laugh, and the feeling of connection, safe and homey.

Dean opened his eyes once more, only to lock his gaze in dark eyes so blown by lust, love and want that he choked on his next breath. Sam was so perfect. He reached the nap of his brother neck with one hand, assessing his own feelings by that intimate gesture, making the younger man moan loudly.

"Deeeaaannnnn!" His name repeated again and again with each shallow thrust. Sam fixed his eyes on his lover's, and whispered with all his heart. " I love you, D." That was it, Dean lost it this time, the power shrieked in all his body and he blacked out.

Sam watched dumbfound as his brother seemed to unraveled under his words. His shape fluttered, his body grew, changed above him. Dean's skin paled into a shiny milky silk, save for his hands -now claw shaped-, which became an emerald green. 'Like his eyes!' thought Sam. Elegant curled horn adorned Dean's forehead, highlighting his eyes. Those were now gem-like, sparkly, the white recessed for a larger snakelike iris. Little fangs as sharp as needles showed past his parted lips. His feet took the form of talons, the same coloring as his clawed hands. But the most amazing was what was hovering over him, spurting from his back. Two massive bat-like wings, with at least a 5 meter span were unfolded from Dean's shoulders.

He was breathtaking, wild and beautiful.

"Ohhhh, Deeeaaannnnn!" moaned the younger hunter, enthralled by his gorgeous brother. Dean leveled him with his greater strength, placating Sam against his broad chest, folding his leather wings tightly around them in a warm cocoon. Dean licked his brother neck before biting into his claiming mark, sending shivers of pleasure to ravage Sam's body.

It was like a door had been opened for Sam, he could be with Dean, living Dean's feelings, and he could sense the tightness of his ass surrounding his brother's -now bigger- hard cock. He could feel Dean's love for him, how much he cared, how deeply he had always wanted him, protected him from all and anyone, even from himself. And Dean's world was made of Sam, only Sam, just his Sammy, his brother, his lover. He had known that his older sibling had always loved him, but faced with the reality of its depth was maddening, all consuming, he understood now why Dean made the pact, could never agree with it, but he could really understand it.

Sam realized another thing: Dean was his, completely his. He may have sex with others, he may protect others, he may flirt but those would be work, or fake. Dean's life was his, only he could fulfill his true needs, only he could satisfy him, only he could make him crazy with want, because he was Dean's world, Dean's passion. Even the Impala couldn't rival him.

There was something wild he could sense, that side of Dean which made him unpredictable, untamable, something only his own will could contain, like now, for Sammy. But Sam needed all of his brother right now, he needed to give himself completely, so he begged .

"God, Dean, need more, pleeeaasssseee, harder, faster, need to feel you for days, need to be yours, claimed inside and out, please my love!"

His younger brother's plea made his lust and want flare so fiercely, the sheer neediness of his lover cut his control unleashing all his being, all of his feelings to claim his lover as he'd asked. Dean snapped.

He slammed Sam into the nearest wall, clawed hands bruising the younger male hips, the sharpened nails piercing the soft skin. The wings trapped the hazel eyed hunte'sr hands above his head, pinning him like a butterfly, and Sam folded his legs tighter around Dean's waist to ground himself. His brother's mouth ravaged his neck, collar bones and torso, sucking, licking and biting, leaving lava hot desire, and more need of Dean.

The older Winchester was lost in his brother's sensations, trying to satisfy his lover's hunger for him, leaving dozens of bruises, and bite marks all over Sam's pliant body. Dean was very happy to oblige Sam's need of being owned by him, to be claimed by Dean, possessiveness and fierce joy radiated off him for each display of ownership.

"Mine, Sammy, mine!" Growled the older hunter, punctuating each syllable with a powerful thrust in, undoubtedly hitting Sam's inner spot. Sam couldn't acknowledge his brother's claim, lost in pleasure, just able to moan Dean's name endlessly as a mantra, his personal prayer. He lost contact with reality when something slithered its way around his balls and hard shaft, fondling them, the thing squeezing his hard cock in motion with Dean's powerful thrusts, until the tip of the snakelike thing teased the inside of his prick. Sam was kept on the brink of cuming, the warm thing around his cock denying him his release, and then Dean invaded his mouth again, tongue fucking him, eating each moan and scream. Dean was everywhere in and on Sam, in and on his body, in and on his heart, and definitely in and on his soul.

The last conscious thing Sam would ever remember after was the rasp of Dean's voice:

"Cum for me, Sammy!", it was pitch black after that.

When the older Winchester ordered his lover to cum, Dean could feel the immediate orgasm, strong and devastating, cuming at the same time inside his brother, feeding of that marvelous act of love. He sensed Sam passing out from overload. He couldn't hide the smug smile on his lips for God's sake. He'd never have a lover so responsive before, not even Alex his first male lover, so attuned with him, with his moves, his wishes, and his needs. He watched the slumped form still trapped by his own body, unable to move after that intense lovemaking, exhausted as he never had been before. Sam was blue and red from bruises and blood, his mop of shaggy brown hair was devilishly sexed up. Sam's scent was of sweat and his cum and Dean's, intoxicatingly sweet and hot. Sam looked fucked out, sexy and claimed, and it would never cease to turn Dean on, his already half-hard dick wanting another go with this beautiful male in his arms.

Dean groaned dejectedly at the traitorous reactions of his body. No way he took advantage of an unconscious Sammy, but he could go for a little nap with the younger hunter in his arms. He managed to bring both of them to the bed, keeping Sam's body wrapped around him. Unable to get them under the bed sheet, he shrugged it off and covered them with his dark green wings, like a living blanket, before sleep engulfed him too.

Sam woke hours later, his body aching everywhere, in places he never knew exist before, in a warm cocoon of...of Dean's wings, his brother's body still entwined with his. His ass was really sore, and remembering the reasons of such pain, Sam moaned from the vivid memories, tingles of desire ringing all over his body. God, Dean had ruined him for everyone else. No one would ever been able to give him a tenth of what Dean gave him, how good he made him feel. Opening his hazel eyes, the younger male watched his lover's sleeping form. He was so vulnerable like this, even with those sharp claws, wings, and all. Love filled Sam's heart: all of what he was staring at was his, and his alone.

His body snapped him from his musing, explaining the reason of his wake up: he needed to go to the bathroom, like an hour ago. Swiftly, he extracted himself from his brother tight grip, only to trip as soon as his left foot touch the ground. Something was curled around his thigh, restraining his movement. Annoyed, Sam let his gaze wander on the trapping device, only to discover silky flesh coiled around him, the thing was connected to Dean's lower back where his triangular tattoo usually lay.

A tail. A six foot whip like tail, as thick as his wrist at its base, and so thin at its end that Sam was sure he could use it as a lock pick. And the thing didn't appear willing to let him go anytime soon. Sam rolled his eyes: even sleeping Dean feared he might leave his older brother. Uncoiling the tail took longer than expected, the thing trying to keep Sammy near Dean, but he finally managed it and ran to the bathroom to take care of his needs. He showered there too, enjoying the calm and the quiet thrumming of his sore body.

Entering the room again, in just his towel, droplets of water marring his skin, Sam stopped in his track. Dean had move in his sleep. Spread-eagled, naked, the sunset light bathing his body in an ethereal glow, Dean was absolutely beautiful and hot as Hell. Sam drank in the sight displayed for his eyes only. His changed brother.

Dean had gained some height, at least 6 foot 7 , with the according muscles, his broad shoulders even more impressive. His soft silky skin was pearl white, iridescent, becoming greener mid forearms, and mid-leg to reach a wonderful emerald hue on taloned feet and clawed hands. Delicate horns were adorning his forehead, curling in an elegant wave to the back of his head. His usually dark blond, slightly brown hair was now a dark gold, like a tarnished treasure. His cat-like eyes matched a deep forest emerald color. Behind Dean's shoulder blades, where the tattooed wings had been, were now the dark green leather wings, and in place of the triangle tattoo in his lower back the whip tail grew, thick and supple. Dean's crotch was hidden with an ephemeral piece of cloth made of intricate threads resembling the hip tattoo. All of Dean's subtle moves were feline, contained power, barely tamed strength. He was a living god, a wet dream come true. Despite his exhaustion, Sam felt his dick taking a renewed interest at the great picture lying under his gaze.

Shaking the lust away, or as much as he could with that beautiful male asleep on the bed, Sam tried to think about the new development of their relation. Before the curse, he would never have considered sexual intercourse with Dean, for the obvious reason of ' hey! Dean is my brother', or the fact that the older Winchester never showed any signs of interest for the masculine part of the population. There was that little problem about laws too, not that human laws were really any concern, when you broke as many as they did for living... but moral laws of Society or those of God were another matter, particularly when you fight demons on a daily basis. But last night and morning were just too right for letting those stop him. His epiphany that occurred to him when linked with Dean was too strong and contained the same truth as his vision, certainty of Fate. Maybe that the green-eyed hunter wasn't human anymore made that relation possible, being trapped by a Key of Solomon couldn't disprove humanity, nor the severe allergy to iron he had displayed after the Tamer.

During his musing, Sam had reached the bed and took his place near his sleeping lover, gently stroking those wings, and fuck he may have a kink for wings now, or maybe a kink for the feral aspect of his brother, because really he was so hot that Sam feared he'd combust each time his eyes lingered too long on the perfect body offered to him. He could think of thousand ways to please his lover, all the possibilities of a being able to fly, because it was obvious that those wings were meant to carry him through the sky. He continued to fondle them, to kiss them, lick them and massaging them, lost in his own thoughts. Under the thrall created by the touch, he didn't even remark the stirring awake of Dean, not even when using one hand , the older Winchester grabbed Sam's steel hard shaft to impale himself, not until a louder moan shook him out of his spelled thoughts.

"God, Sammy, you're a really big boy! I'm so full of you!" panted the winged hunter. "So good, Sam! Move pleaseee!"

Cursing heavily, the younger Winchester set up a strong and rough pace at once, knowing instinctively that Dean needed, like him, to be claimed, owned and possess by his lover. Where Dean had done by feeling, Sam pleasured him with his experience. It was as primal as their second time, and as unstoppable. Reaching his peak, Sam bit hard in the crook of his brother neck, drowning in blood, marking him in a mirror scar of his own. Dean came with the sudden pain, taking his brother with him in the place of happy and satiated lovers. Sam's last conscious thought was that the circuit between them was closed, finally balanced.

As soon as the haze of his orgasm dissipated, Sam could feel the green-eyed hunter trying to shy away from him. Confusion led quickly place to anger as understanding dawned on him.

"Don't even dare think about running from me, from us! And stop what you're thining: you're not a monster, you're not a freak, or a demon!" growled the younger man, tightening his grip on his brother. "You may not be human, but you're not evil. You're still Dean, my brother, and now my lover. Yes, I never dreamed before the curse about having sex with you. No, you didn't rape me. Yes, I want that for us, and there is nothing you could do that will make me change my mind. I want you and I want us. As for that other form, you're dead gorgeous, hotter than Hell, and I will be jealous of anyone laying eyes on you for more than a second."

Taking some breath, Sam watched his words sink in, his brother trying to refute them, blaming himself for taking advantage of his baby brother. Rolling his hazel eyes, he silenced the nonsensical denial which was forming on Dean's parted lips with a good kiss that left both of them panting heavily.

" I mean it, Dean. I won't let you, I won't leave you, never again. I really love your appearance, I just want to fuck you again right now because you're the hottest guy I ever met, you're the nicest person I had the pleasure to know, the most caring and self-sacrificing too. And I'm sure you're not evil: first, the name of God doesn't affect you. I don't think someone caring for the well-being of his first male lover" – and that was really hard to say, with that jealousy worming its way in his gut- "can be demonic. You never show any want of pure destruction, or a blood bath. Never seen you trying to hurt for the sake of your pleasure, so no, you _are not a monster!_ Oh and you're _mine_!"

Dean was a little dazed: how could Sam address all of his concerns so easily? How could he crush his guilt for failing him again? How could he read him so well?

"Enough, Dean." Sam interrupted him once more, refusing any self-pity, or self-loathing. He placated himself against his brother body showing with gestures what words were unable to show. Sighing, the older Winchester finally relaxed in his brother arms, letting the feeling of home fill him.

"Sam, I..."

"I know." The reply was soft and sure, as Sam's grip on his lover. " We'll find out what you are now that we have a physical form to search correctly. And it will just prove that you're not a monster. Not human, yeah but certainly not without humanity. We should go to Bobby. His books are our best bet. We need time to work this too, Dean. Time to find us. It just feels right to be with you, to be your lover. Unexpected, yes, but it feels like the right thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yup, really. And the sex is great!" The answering smile was blinding." Go take a shower Dean, I'll go collect some breakfast. Then, I'll do some research on the web."

They took their time but within two hours they were on the road, direction South Dakota to find answers in their friend's library.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic title:** Humanity is a State of Heart

**Author name:** Hunter King and Alessanii

**Genre:** Wincest with a splash of het in a few scenes

**Pairing:** Sam/Dean, Bobby, Dean/OMCs, Dean/OFCs

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word count:** 34,699 words

**Warnings: **slight dub-con, tattoos, incest, slight mention of rape (Not Sam or Dean), abuse

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are hunting a coven who are seemingly casting spells on people whom they hold grudges against to make them pay with their lives. Once they find and kill most of the coven, it being the only way to stop these power hungry witches, Sam and Dean are prepared to leave and call it a good day's work. But there's one more who comes out of nowhere, tossing Sam across the room and nearly killing Dean. Luckily, Dean gets a good hit in and manages to kill her before she can off him. However, before she dies, she casts a spell on Dean. One that will turn him into one of the very things he hunts, leaving Sam to make the decision as to whether or not to kill his brother, or leave him alone to be a threat to all of the unsuspecting victims he may come upon.

**Chapter 6:**

"Sorry to just spring this visit on you like this, Bobby," Sam mumbled as he followed Dean into the older hunter's home. Really, now that he was thinking about it, they should have called first, but that hadn't been on the top of their to-do list when they left the cabin. They had been too focused on figuring out what to do about Dean's transformation and then when they had actually sat down and thought things out, they realized what the curse had done to Dean.

Now that they knew, it was necessary to tell Bobby and possibly learn some more about what they were dealing with. Sam still had questions about Dean and this new creature this curse sometimes made him turn into when they were having sex and he knew if anyone could find the answers for him, it would be Bobby. Of course, Sam knew that Dean was an incubus now, but this wasn't like any incubus he had ever come across; or even read about for that matter.

However, that meant that Sam might have to tell Bobby about his and Dean's new relationship and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. Bobby was like a father to them and if they were to reveal something like this to him and he took it badly, then they would have lost another father and he wasn't sure if Dean could handle that; wasn't sure if he could handle that himself either.

"Don't be an idjit, boy," Bobby chastised with a shake of his head. "You boys know you're always welcome here." He closed the door behind Sam before he turned to look at the two of them, noticing they seemed to be very happy this evening. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure? I was just makin' some burgers if you boys're hungry."

Smirking wolfishly, Dean followed the older hunter in his kitchen, bouncing like a ten-year-old. "We heard there was some good food here so, you know us, we always follow interesting trails. And your burgers are pretty damn awesome!"

A small smile came to Sam's face when Dean got excited about the burgers Bobby mentioned. Typical Dean, getting happy about food; though now that he thought about it, it was pretty late and he hadn't fed Dean dinner yet today, too focused on keeping his brother sated with sex, kisses and handjobs all while trying to do some research on what kind of creature Dean was turning into. It was all very frustrating; especially when hours of research turned up absolutely nothing.

Bobby was the first one to leave the table, excusing himself to "take care of business" as he had put it, leaving Sam and Dean alone at the table. When they were alone, that's when Sam made his move, needing to know if it was okay with Dean first before he explained this new relationship to Bobby. After all, there really was no way around it if they wanted the older hunter's help; no way that Sam could see anyway. If Dean had a better option, Sam was all for it.

"I think we should tell Bobby about us," Sam blurted out, figuring a direct approach was more likely to get his brother's attention. Sugar coating it would just waste time that they didn't have as far as Sam was concerned, so he could afford to be direct.

"No way in Hell, Sam! You know I'm not even comfortable with this, with us yet! And Sam, it's Bobby, our Bobby..." His reply was harsh, muffled by gritted teeth.

Sam frowned at Dean when he shot him down, having figured that would have been the answer before he even opened his mouth. But he wasn't about to let the matter drop so quickly. "Dean, he's gonna find out sooner or later. He'd probably be happier if we told him off the get go."

"Sam…" Dean warned, glaring at his brother for even suggesting such a thing, with the tone he'd always used when the younger Winchester was an unreasonable kid, his "parent tone".

Again, Sam frowned when Dean said his name like that. He wasn't two, and he didn't need his brother using that tone with him. "C'mon, D, think about it," Sam argued. "we're staying here until we find out exactly what this curse did to you, right?"

When Dean nodded to let Sam knew he was right, Sam returned Dean's nod. "And that could take a while, right?" Another nod from Dean, which Sam returned. "So, I know you're going to want to get at me the entire time we're here and we can't do that if he doesn't know about us."

Hearing Sam explain their current predicament, Dean frowned thoughtfully. His brother had a point, that he knew; there was no way he was going to be able to keep his hands, among other things, away from Sam while they were here, he may keep low for a few days, but the need would just grow stronger until he lost it, hunger so fierce he won't control himself. On the other hand, Dean knew he wouldn't be able to handle the way Bobby would look at them, look at _him_ if he found out how much of a sick fuck he was for wanting Sam in this way.

Slowly, Dean shook his head, swallowing thickly before he whispered, "I can't Sammy. What if he-? No, I just can't. We're not telling him."

"Dean if he can't accept who we are, then we don't need him in our corner, "Sam tried to explain, knowing that losing Bobby would be devastating for both of them, but that was something he was willing to risk. He loved Dean, was _in love _with Dean and if Bobby didn't like it, then screw him.

Suddenly, Bobby returned to the table, glancing from one Winchester to the next. "If who can't accept who ya are?" he inquired, only having caught the last part of the conversation. He figured it had something to do with what Dean was becoming, but he didn't have the first clue who they were talking about.

When Bobby came back to the table and asked what they were talking about, Sam shot Dean a glance, their eyes meeting briefly before he looked back over at Bobby and gave his head a small shake. "S'nothing, Bobby," Sam assured the older hunter, digging into his fries to keep himself distracted.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any more information out of Sam or Dean, Bobby turned his attention back to his food, popping the last bite into his mouth before he looked back up at the boys. "Well, tonight is pretty much over, so I figure we should spick up with research tomorrow morning. I'll get more details about what's goin' on because of this curse then, too."

With that, Bobby stood once more, walking off to his own room, figuring that Sam and Dean had been here enough times to know that they could use the spare room he had upstairs, or one of them could sack out on the couch and the other could have the room. He didn't much care what they did as long as they were quiet about it and didn't annoy him. And they hadn't had a problem with that any other time, so he didn't think it would be an issue now, either.

Once Bobby was out of the room, Sam sighed, standing and taking both his and Bobby's dishes to the sink. "We have to let him know sometime," Sam picked up right where they had left off, knowing they needed to resolve this before they went to bed because once they were in there, that was it and Sam knew it; Dean would be all over him and there was nothing Sam could do about it because with Dean being an incubus, it wasn't like he could just deny him sex. That would have been damn torturous. Turning his attention back to Dean once he had the plates rinsed, Sam warned, "Until we do, or until we leave, no sex." Of course, Sam didn't intend to follow through, but he wasn't above scaring Dean into getting what he wanted.

A small smile came to Dean's face when Sam told him there would be no sex until they told Bobby, shaking his head as he walked over to Sam, arms wrapping around his brother, hands sliding down Sam's muscular back to squeeze the firm globes of his ass. "You wouldn't do that to me, Sammy," Dean assured his little brother, head dipping to kiss an open-mouthed trail down his brother's neck then back up, whispering in Sam's ear, "You want me as much as I want you."

The fact that there was no doubt in Dean's tone when he told him that he wanted him as much as Dean wanted him kind of made Sam mad. It was as if Dean thought he was some kind of God who no one would turn down when offered the chance at having sex with him. Sure, Sam wasn't going to turn him down, but that didn't mean that Dean had to be so damn confident about it!

"Fine," Sam mumbled, biting into his lip to keep the moan wanting to escape him from making itself known. "But we have to do something to make sure Bobby doesn't hear us. You know how loud I can get." When Sam admitted how loud he could get, color came to his cheeks, feeling embarrassed announcing that little fact out loud.

Dean smiled widely at Sam's question, leaning in and brushing his lips against his brother's briefly before deepening the kiss, tongue sliding into his brother's mouth to tangle with Sam's own. "Mm…I think I can figure something out," he assured Sam, smiling at his little brother once more.

Muffled shouts of pleasure filled the room as Dean thrust his cock into his brother, hitting Sam's prostate with each thrust. "How do you feel Sammy?" Dean asked, making sure his brother was all right, knowing that he was being a little more forceful than he would have been had he not been so damn horny. After all, he hadn't had Sam in this way since they left their last motel which was nearly twelve hours ago. Sure, there had been handjobs, kisses and the occasional blowjob while he was driving, but it hadn't been enough; it hadn't been his cock buried to the hilt inside Sam's tight heat – nor the other way around- and the scent of sex all around him.

When Dean asked him how he felt, Sam nodded, unable to give Dean a verbal answer due to the tie that was in his mouth. Dean had told him he would think of something, but Sam hadn't thought that he meant he was going to gag him with one of the only ties his brother owned that he would need when they got back to hunting. But when Dean thrust into him once more, Sam's mind was no longer on the tie, but the fact that Dean was fucking him into the mattress and it felt so damn good.

"Oh fuck…Sammy," Dean breathed, fingers gripping the pillow on either side of his brother's head as he dipped his head and crushed his lips against Sam's, finding it hard to kiss him through the makeshift gag, though there was nothing he could do about it unless he wanted Bobby to know that he and Sam were a thing now. As he felt his orgasm approaching, he pulled his head back slightly to breathe before he was on Sam again, knowing that if his mouth wasn't busy, he would make noise and then their whole cover would be blown.

Sam knew as soon as Dean kissed him through the gag he was about to cum. His brother's cock hit his prostate one last time, Sam's body arching off the mattress as he felt his balls drawing up tight against his body, the first ribbon of cum shooting from his cock and wetting both his and his brother's stomach's.

As he felt himself getting closer to the edge, Dean felt himself changing once more, his body becoming taller, hands morphing into claw-like fingers, feet shifting into talons, his skin taking on a more milky white color. When Sam came, it pushed Dean over the edge, wings unfurling from his back as he came hot and heavy into his brother's body, collapsing onto Sam moments after his orgasm subsided.

Both men were panting as they lay in bed together, Sam reaching up and pulling the gag from his mouth before kissing his brother's lips softly, mindful of the little fangs now filling Dean's mouth. "Mm…love you D, so much," he whispered, wiggling slightly to get Dean to move off him, the older male a lot heavier than he would have expected.

Slowly, a small smile on his lips, Dean rolled onto his side, arms wrapping around Sam before he tugged the younger male closer, wings wrapping both of them in a cocoon more or less. He gently pressed his lips against the back of Sam's neck before his eyes fluttered closed, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Morning came earlier than Sam would have liked, groaning softly and rolling further against Dean, pressing his face into the older male's neck to hide from the offending rays. In the back of his mind, he noticed that Dean once again looked human, causing him to smile and snuggle in a little further, knowing that he didn't have to worry about teeth and claws digging into him.

Soon after he got comfortable once again, his bladder started screaming, causing Sam to groan in frustration. Slowly, he climbed out of the bed, making sure not to disturb his brother as he silently walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. Once inside the bathroom, Sam took care of business, brushed his teeth and combed his fingers through his hair so he didn't look like such a wild man before he walked back out into the bedroom, frowning slightly when he saw that Dean was awake now. "Did I wake you up?" Sam asked as he crawled into the bed with his brother, curling up against Dean's side.

"No, you didn't," Dean answered, giving Sam a small smile as he wrapped his arm around his brother. "Smelled Bobby cooking; breakfast down there and my stomach started growling," he explained with a small grin. "That's what woke me up." His fingers began idly combing through Sam's hair as he asked, "So, you wanna go get some breakfast? Then I guess Bobby will put us to work researching. Hopefully we'll figure out what the hell that witch bitch did to me."

Sam nodded when Dean spoke, knowing that his brother was right about the research. He had no problem with that, having figured that research was going to be a big part of the day. And he had confidence that today they would actually find something out because Bobby was helping them; and if there was anyone on this planet who could figure something like this out, it was Bobby. "We should get dressed then, huh? Probably should have showered, too."

Shrugging, Dean answered, "Yeah, too late for that now. We can shower later. And I love when you smell of me, of our lovemaking, can lose myself in that scent, you know .C'mon, m'hungry." With that, he grabbed Sam's hand and tugged him out of the bed, releasing Sam's hand only to grab his clothes and pull them on, waiting for Sam to do the same before he grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room. At the top of the stairs, Dean pulled Sam into a hungry kiss, tongue pushing past Sam's lips and tangling with the younger male's own. By the time he pulled away, both men were panting, Dean running his tongue along his bottom lip before he pulled away from Sam completely and walked down the stairs, not wanting to give away the fact that he and Sam were together.

Sam was left wide-eyed and shocked when Dean kissed him like that and then just left him at the top of the stairs. Then again, he knew he shouldn't have been since Dean didn't want Bobby to know about them, but the older hunter could have easily been at the bottom of the stairs watching them and Dean had just kissed him like that with no hold barred. Maybe Dean wasn't as against letting Bobby know as he thought. That realization brought a smile to Sam's face as he walked down the stairs, joining Dean and Bobby at the table for breakfast.

After breakfast, all three men threw themselves into research, looking up anything that might help them figure out what this curse had done to Dean. The sooner they found something, the sooner Sam could throw himself back into researching how to get Dean out of his deal.

Suddenly, Bobby gave a victorious cry, tossing his book down on the desk he was sitting at. "I got it!" he called. Having taken all of the information Sam and Dean had given him about Dean's sex drive and the way he had morphed a few times after sex, Bobby narrowed it down to a few things that Dean could possibly becoming. Incubus had ultimately won out, though it was a different kind of incubus than they were used to dealing with. "Look here," he mumbled turning the book so that Dean and Sam could see it. "It's an incubus; a preternatural incubus. This is what Dean is now."

It was all printed before their eyes.

"_Preternatural Incubus, also known as the Sex Vampire Fey._

_That being is rumored to be born at the same time as Lucifer's Fall. All the rebellious angels were stripped of their powers and condemned as demons, but this included some angels who took no part in the battles. There was one powerful angel who refused to take sides between his brothers, just wanting to enjoy his Father's creation, and particularly one female Fey. In love with her, he refused to bathe the Earth and Heavens with his siblings' blood, staying with her in her domain. With God's Judgment, he fell too, for not having followed some of His rules, and became the first demonic Incubus for his love and lust of carnal pleasures. The newly turned demon tried to live with his fey wife, for a time. It didn't work in the long run and they had to separate themselves after some centuries. From their union and their everlasting love, children were born, bearing fey and demonic heritage. Preternatural Incubi and Succubi were born. Not evil despite their blood, they tend to be affiliated with the Wild, animals and Nature in general. Very social beings, they usually live by themselves in a part of the Fey Realm, but some prefer to mingle with humankind._

_Those generally are attracted to people in need of sex, or some mind healing when sexuality is involved (victims of abuse or rape are commonly their field of care.) _

_Like any fey-like, they develop an iron allergy, some scholars hint that it's a side effect of their shapeshifting between a human appearance and their demon-like true-self, even if silver is normally the allergen. It is rumored that some alchemists extract a fluid from those sex feys to create an antidote to their allergy, like a concentrate of sexual energy able to heal them. They possess a power of Glamor, the ability to create solid illusions, which could explain how different people could see a different person when seeing one of them. Their true form is contain with such glamor, the human body bearing tattoos in place of their supernatural attributes like wings, horns or tails._

_Their demonic heritage is mostly physical: their appearance, quite fearsome, their great strength and speed, or their heightened senses. They have a power of rejuvenation if fed properly, allowing them to recover from otherwise fatal injuries. Most rituals or wards affecting demons won't work on them, those which are effective, are those targeting demon blood, like the Solomon Key. It explains why the name of God doesn't affect them, nor the Holy Water which target the taint on soul._

_Preternatural Incubi are immortal: they stop aging when reaching an age between twenty to thirty, depending on their personality, are immune to sickness and very resistant to poisons. They were revered as gods in some cultures, as fertility deities, protectors or just luck charms, first because of their control upon sexuality, and second with their mental powers of empathy, telepathy, control of Nature (the growth of plants usually) depending of the type of Fey they descended from. A Sidhe inheritance would mean nearly anything godlike over the Nature realm, animals and plants alike. Some had been Seers or Healers (we mean that they have healing powers there, not just medical knowledge). They all possess an Allure, different pheromones and a strong venom (the venom is not poisonous per se, but more like a love filter and a way to prepare their lover's body to be taken. In great amounts it could act as a soporific. There are some healing qualities in it too, for the recovering of lovemaking injuries initially, but would work on even deep cuts or concussions.) Those 'weapons' could enthral their 'prey' very quickly, they are even rumored to become addictive as well._

_Their heightened senses are stronger than any animal, particularly their sense of scent, closer to that of a werewolf or vampire's scenting ability. They could feel the use of magic, whether demonic, human or faeric. Not real magic user themselves, they could learn it easily in areas fitting their personality._

_Like the demonic kind, the Sex Vampire Fey feeds on sexual energy, carnally if having sex, but demonstrate the ability to feed from a close distance without any physical contact. It seems to be linked with their empathy. They have been known to entertain some pool of willing partners to sustain their hunger and fuel their powers with the resulting energy. Until they find their mate. A Mate is their other half, their perfect match. Once the bond between them is established, the half-fey will feed only from that person, even if he still can do so from others. A priest asking one of them what the difference was between a mate and a willing lover received an analogy for in response: ' you could live off raw meat or fruits but why eat hamburgers when you can have a steak. As any Wild being, their mate is the center of their life, theirs to protect, theirs to love, theirs to care for. Threatening their mate is usually a quick way to commit suicide._

_Preternatural incubi or succubi could form a couple with any gender, the soul and heart of their beloved are what matter to them, not the body. They are rumored to be able to Turn and Seed their mate. It is an obscure part they generally refuse to discuss. From what we gathered, the Turning is a life changing thing, it is the transformation of a human mate in an another Incubus or Succubus. The Seeding is making the partner pregnant, even a same sex partner. If we know that they reproduce as species, the same gender pregnancies seem to be a sort of joke spread centuries ago, but still persistent._

His eyes ticked up to Sam as he pointed to another part of the text. "Read this, Sam," he instructed, a small smile on his face.

When he was addressed directly, Sam licked his lips, eyes slipping up to Bobby's face before he turned his attention to where Bobby had his finger. A small smile curved to Sam's lips as he read the passage, his eyes widening in slight disbelief. "Is-Is this true?" he asked, looking up at Bobby, his excitement clear in his voice.

"I've seen it in a couple of texts before," Bobby answered with a small nod, sitting back in his chair. "Of course I would have to do a little more research, but at the moment, I would say yes, it is true." He smiled widely when he saw how happy this new information made the younger Winchester, eyes sliding over to Dean.

Sam thought that he was going to cry when Bobby told him that it was true as far as he was concerned. This new information was so damn rewarding that he seriously was at a loss for words, his heart swelling with the knowledge that he wasn't going to lose Dean.

Seeing that Sam was happy about something, Dean frowned, wanting to know what the hell was going on. "What is it?" he asked, not being able to see the book over Sam. "What are you so happy about?"

Quickly, Sam turned towards Dean, wrapping his arms around his brother tightly, reveling in the fact that he wasn't going to have to miss this when Dean's year was up; he was going to have Dean with him for the rest of his life and that was the best news anyone could ever give him. "Dean, you're out of your deal," he explained, pulling back out of his brother's embrace. "When the witch cursed you, she got you out of your deal without actually intending to do so."

When Sam explained why he was so happy, Dean frowned, not quite understanding what Sam meant. "But...how?" he asked, shaking his head in confusion. "I mean, the crossroads demon said that if I did anything to welch on the deal, you'd die. Isn't this welching?" At the last question, there was a slight hint of panic in the older Winchester's voice, worried that he was going to lose his brother.

Shaking his head, Sam answered, "No, it's not welching because _we_ didn't do anything. It was all that witch who cursed you. It's perfectly legal." he explained, just barely holding back the urge to pull his brother into a hungry kiss, needing to celebrate the fact that Dean wasn't dying anytime soon as long as Sam could help it.

"Now wait a minute," Bobby cut in, shaking his head as he leaned forward in his seat once more. "Dean's not completely out of the woods just yet. It says here that Dean needs a mate for this to come into play. It says _As long as the incubus or his mate is living, life will be given to the other through their bond_." Looking back up at the boys, Bobby explained, "Dean doesn't have a mate yet."

Sam attention slowly swung to Dean, a silent question in his eyes as to whether or not they should tell Bobby now. This was good news and he felt that they should be able to share this with Bobby; not let the older male sit there and worry about Dean not finding a mate in time.

There was no missing the question in Sam's gaze, Dean licking his lips before sucking his bottom one into his mouth, catching it between his teeth. It would have been wrong of them to make Bobby sit there and worry that he was going to die because he hadn't found a mate. And Sam was right; if Bobby couldn't accept them for who they were, then they didn't need him in their corner. Slowly, his hand moved over to Sam's, lacing their fingers together as he met Bobby's confused gaze. "I have a mate," he assured the older hunter, jaw set, letting Bobby know that he didn't care if he approved or not.

It took a moment for Bobby to process everything that Dean had just told him, his eyes widening slightly when it finally sunk in. "You and Sam-?" he started, leaning back in his seat when Sam gave a small, sheepish nod. He wasn't quite sure why he was so surprised by this new information; it was no secret Sam and Dean were closer than any other siblings he had ever met. "Well good then," he muttered, pushing himself up out of his chair. "At least I don't have to worry about yer ass gettin' dragged off to Hell now."

"You're not…mad?" Sam asked, biting into his bottom lip.

Turning his attention back to the Winchester brothers, Bobby shook his head. "Why would I be mad?" Again, he shook his head when Sam just gave him a look as if to say the answer to that question was obvious. "As long as they two of ya are happy, then I could give a rat's ass about what ya do. I'm happy for the two of ya…I mean, as long as yer happy."

Dean smiled widely when Bobby seemed all right with his and Sam's new relationship, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Well, all right then," he smiled, looking at the clock. "Who's hungry? I'm starving."

As Dean started walking towards the kitchen, tugging Sam in along with him whether the younger male was hungry or not, Bobby's phone started ringing. A few moments later, Dean and Sam both had a sandwich in their hands and another on a plate on the table for Bobby when the older hunter showed himself once more. "Better pack those up to take with ya on the road," Bobby suggested, placing his phone back in its holder. "Rufus just told me there's a zombie problem in Tucson; told him I would have you two check it out."

Hearing there was a case not too far away, Dean smiled, pushing himself out of his chair and heading to the door, taking the last bite of his sandwich before he turned towards Bobby once more, almost running into Sam when he did. "Thanks Bobby, for everything. We'll call when we get to Tucson."

Once they were outside, Dean climbed into the Impala, shoving the key into the ignition and starting her up. When Sam climbed into the passenger seat, Dean smiled at him. "So, Arizona, huh? Pretty long drive," he mused, looking over at his brother, a lewd smirk coming to his lips. "Think you might wanna take care of my problem down there?"

Sam's eyes followed Dean's when he looked at his crotch, smiling softly before looking up at his brother. "You're such a horn dog," he teased, leaning over in the seat and working Dean's pants open, taking his brother's erect cock into his large hand. "You better not wreck the car and kill us," he joked before he took Dean into his mouth, tongue pressing against the head of his brother's cock teasingly.

"I would never wreck my baby," Dean assured his brother, biting into his bottom lip when Sam took him into his mouth. "Oh God…Sammy," Dean moaned, finding it harder to focus on the road while his brother sucked his dick. This was going to be a long drive, a long enjoyable drive.

The black Impala continued on the road, not as straightly as it should, leaving behind the sounds of Classic Rock and thousands of moans.


End file.
